After The Rain
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A tragic event changes Ginger's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N I had written a story previously called Un-Break My Heart. It was inspired by Magenta Skye's Survive Without Fear. I was re-reading it and thought more could be done with it. So I am revamping the story.  
Changing a little bit here and adding some there. I hope you will enjoy this story. Please do keep in mind there are going to be some dark moments in this story but they will not I repeat not be explicit or detailed by any means. Thank you for reading!  
_**

* * *

Ginger Grant approached with grim determination. She knew what had to be done and she was the one who had to do it. The actress had to give a convincing performance. Gilligan's life was at stake. Taking a deep breath, she opened the hut door and stepped inside. She is greeted by a tall rugged looking male with brown hair wearing a green shirt and matching green hat. He wore tan trousers and a pair of brown boots. He held a gun in his hands. There was a evil look in his blue eyes. One she did not like and made her physically ill. However she needed to squash those feelings if this plan was to work.

She steadies herself and informs the male called Jonathan Kincaid that she is drawn to him like a magnet. Bile is in her throat as she says these words but she swallows that. He begins to nuzzle her and she feels like she is going to be sick. Holding that back she allows him to kiss her lips no matter how repulsed she is by this act. Gilligan wonders what she doing but she gives him a look as if to indicate she has a plan and to just go with it. She says to him they must have a toast because it's so romantic. Truthfully she really wanted to just get away from this monster. But Ginger knew she had a job to and she was going to follow through with it. She walked over to two cups and pours the liquid inside that the Professor had made and then adds the pineapple juice. Unfortunately the mad hunter insists upon another kiss first much to the starlet's chagrin. The redhead allows this and then says that he must be thirsty after that. Gilligan however drank the spiked juice and passes out just as Ginger is going to reach for the cup.

Jonathan is enraged and there is thunderous look in his eyes. "You stupid harlot!" He roars striking Ginger's cheek and knocking her to the floor. "You were trying to trick me! Thought you could help save your stupid friend!"

"I well I…I.." She stammers.

"You stupid redheaded fool! No one tricks me! No one! Not even a cheap tart like you!" He rages. "You will pay dearly! You think I was buying your stupid act Miss Hollywood! You think I didn't see earlier how you were making eyes at that lowly Professor!"

Ginger tried to get up but Kincaid pushed her right back down again. Her eyes went to Gilligan who was still out cold. "Please." She said with fear in her green eyes. "Please don't hurt me."

"You should have thought of that before you put on your little act. Not a very convincing actress are you." Jonathan sneered.

Before Ginger knew what was happening, the Hunter lunged at her violently and was soon on top of her. He grabbed both her wrists in his hands. "Relax my pretty movie star." He said with an evil grin. "You should be used to this. Cheap Hollywood trash like you usually is."

Ginger fought and fought the best she could trying to claw at him like a lioness but her efforts were in vain. He was way too strong for her. There was little she could do. Her dress was ripped and her face was struck again as he yelled at her to shut up as she pleaded with everything in her for him not to do this.

His disgusting hands went over her body and she was helpless to stop his actions. She had to focus. Focus on something else. Keep her mind on something other than what was happening to her. Anything to block it out.

Ginger's mind turned to the Professor. She recalled being on the beach walking up to him.

 _"How's it going Professor?" She asks placing her hands on her knees as he is crouched down in front of a fire._

 _He looks up startled. "Oh! Oh well well I'll have to I'll have to wait till it cools before I..try it" He then starts walking over to the bucket of cool water and drops the nail in._

 _"Gee I think it's amazing how you do all those experiments with such shaky hands."_

 _"Well they weren't shaky until a second ago." He replies feeling stupid for saying this._

 _"Oh." She says. "Maybe it's the heat or something."_

Another memory pops into the starlet's head.

 _She is in her hut packing her things in her suitcase when the Professor calls to her. "Ginger!"_

 _"In here Professor." She replies. Ginger then picks up a dress. "Remember this dress I made it from.." She couldn't finish that thought as the dress was ripped from her hands and tossed aside. The redhead was bewildered as she was pulled forward towards the Professor and he bends his head into the crook of her neck._

 _"Ginger I've got to sniff your perfume."_

 _A smile goes to her face. "Professor!" She says with delight. "On the day we're leaving?"_

 _"Have you got anymore of this?" He asks still sniffing the scent on her neck._

 _"Professor I think you've had enough." She replies with a teasing chastising tone._

 _"I haven't got time to explain but where do you keep your perfume?" The academic inquires still holding the delighted actress._

 _"Behind my ears can't you tell!" She answers giggling._

Another moment enters her mind. She and the two other women see what appears to be a monster. Well they thought it was. It was strange looking. They thought this because Skipper and Gilligan had attempted to scare them by dressing as a hideous creature. That did not work and they thought they were attempting it again. That was until Ginger saw the men standing behind them. She tapped Mrs. Howell on the shoulder and pointed back with her thumb. The women screamed and ran towards the men. Ginger made a beeline for the Professor standing behind him her arms wrapped around his body tightly.

Gilligan had waken up and shook his head to clear the grogginess. What was in that stuff? He wondered. Why didn't Ginger give that to..Say where was she? Where was that Kincaid? The sailor eyes looked down and he was horrified at the sight. Filled with anger, he leaped up and grabbed the hunter off of the movie star. Ramoo had tried to stop him but Gilligan kicked him back sending him tumbling to the floor.

It was just then that the Professor and Skipper came rushing it. They thought it was strange it was taking Ginger so long and they had to see what was the matter. Jonathan stood up and the Professor then saw a disheveled looking movie star with tears in her eyes and clutching a torn dress. The academic was livid and as the master hunter was about to speak, his mouth was met with the Professor's left and then a right. Kincaid went for his gun but the academic quickly kicked it away and struck the man once again. Ramoo came to his boss's defense and knocked the angry scholar down. The Skipper then went for the gun but Kincaid grabbed it before he could reach it. There was struggle and the gun went off narrowly missing the sea captain. Gilligan ran over to aid his buddy when he did he was tossed aside by Jonathan like a rag doll.

Kincaid and Ramoo took off towards their helicopter. Thurston Howell and the Skipper tried to chase them down but they were too fast. The helicopter then lifted into the air and took off in the night.

Back in the hut, Ginger was sobbing in the Professor's arms as he tried to calm her down. "It's okay. It's okay. You are safe." He said trying to soothe her. "It's over. It's all over."

Gilligan never felt so guilty in his life. "I'm sorry Ginger." He said. "I'm so sorry. I swear I'm sorry."

The movie star could do nothing but sob. She clutched the Professor tightly and buried her face into his chest.

The young sailor was beside himself. "I'm sorry Ginger! I swear to you! I didn't mean…I'm sorry!"

The Professor spoke. "It's okay Gilligan. It's all right."

"Is she going to be okay Professor?" He asked.

"I think so." He answered gathering Ginger up in his arms lifting her up and carrying her outside and towards her own hut with Mary Ann following behind him.

He brought Ginger inside and placed her down on her bed before turning to the farm girl. "I'm going to get something to…treat her. I'm going to get a sedative too in case she may need it. You stay here and watch her."

Mary Ann nodded. "Okay Professor."

The academic started to leave when Ginger sat up screaming. "No! No! Professor!" She said tears spilling out. "No! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" The movie star was in hysterics. "Please don't leave me!"

Mary Ann kneeled down by her friend. "Ginger it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. The Professor is just going to get something to help you. He will be right back. I'm here. You don't have to worry."

Ginger shook her head. ""No! No! I don't want you to leave!" She shouted at the Professor. "Please Please don't…" Her sobs came on heavy and her breathing was hard.

The Professor rushed over to her taking her in his arms. "I'm right here Ginger." He said. "I'm right here." He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here." The scholar turned to Mary Ann. "Listen, I need you to go into my hut and get my medical book. And then get our medical kit that the Skipper keeps in his hut."

"Right away." The brunette said taking off in search of those items.

The distraught starlet was a bit more calm as she rested her head against the Professor's shoulder. She closed her eyes taking in the scent of his skin and the warmth of his arms around her. She was safe. As long as she remained in his arms she was safe. Nothing and no one could hurt her.

 **Skipper and Gilligan's Hut**

Mary Ann had located the Professor's medical book and now she was looking for the medical kit. She was having no luck as she just knocked down everything. Her mind could not concentrate. All she could think of was what that sick bastard did to her friend. It made her physically ill and she was very close to throwing up. What hell Ginger went through she could only imagine. It was terrifying. And seeing her friend the way she was. It tore at her heart. Poor Ginger.

Someone came up behind her and she jumped almost a foot in the air. She turned and was relived it was only Gilligan. "It's you." She said. "You scared me."

"Sorry Mary Ann."

"It's okay. Can you help me find that medical kit?"

"Sure thing." He said looking around the hut. He lifted up the lid of a trunk and saw it located inside. "Here it is."

"Thanks Gilligan." Mary Ann said. "I'm going to take this to the Professor."

The sailor nodded. "I hope Ginger will be okay."

"I do too. That poor thing. How horrible." She said wishing she could strangle that Kincaid.

"It was my fault." Gilligan said forlornly. "I shouldn't have drank that juice. I should have known Ginger was trying to help me. She wouldn't like that Kincaid fellow. I know that. If I hadn't…She wouldn't…"

Mary Ann shook her head. "No Gilligan. You are not going to do this. It was not your fault. I'm not going to stand here and allow you to blame yourself. The only one to blame in that awful Kincaid. He had no right to…He had no right. It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe but if I had just known…"

"Stop it." Mary Ann said sharply. "You are not to blame. I won't let you blame yourself. You helped save Ginger. You got that creep away from her. That means something."

"I guess so." He said.

"You did a good thing by getting him away from her. You cannot carry guilt over this. If anyone is at fault it is Kincaid and his creepy sidekick. Not you. You just remember that."

 **Later that night**

Ginger was resting comfortably in her bed with the Professor watching over her. She refused to allow anyone else near her. Not even Mary Ann. She recoiled from the others screaming at them not to touch her. The only one she was okay with was the academic.

Skipper carefully tiptoed in to check on the starlet. "How is she?" He asked of the Professor.

"Physically she is okay. I'm not sure about emotionally. She had quite a traumatic experience."

"You can say that again." Skipper said fuming about that awful Kincaid. "I should just murder that lowlife scum."

"Yes I agree." The Professor said. "Right now though we need to concentrate on getting Ginger through this. She is going to need a lot of support."

"Of course." The sea captain said. "Whatever is takes. We will see her through."

 **Next Morning**

Ginger walked out of her hut with some slight hesitation and headed towards the communal area. The others were gathered around the table having their morning breakfast. All eyes went to her.

"Morning Ginger." Mary Ann greeted.

"Um…mor..morning." Ginger replied her eyes going around the table. She located the Professor and hurried over to sit next to him. It was a little crowded with the Howells also sitting on the same bench.

"Ginger." Mary Ann said with a smile. "Why don't you sit over here beside me?"

The redhead shook her head. "No..I'm fine" Ginger replied in meek voice.

"But there is more room over here." The farm girl explained. "You would be more comfortable…"

"NO!" Ginger said angerly. "I said NO! I'm staying here!" She grabbed the Professor's arm and looked at him her green eyes filled with fear should someone make her move.

"Its okay Mary Ann." The academic said. "She's fine here." He then spoke to the starlet. "It's all right Ginger. You don't have to move. You can stay right there."

She managed a small smile and mouthed a thank you. Mary Ann fixed a plate for her friend who barely touched it. She did not have much of an appetite. She drank some juice but that was about it. She said very little to anyone during the meal.

The dishes were cleared away and the Professor set out towards the jungle when Ginger approached him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to gather some papaya extract I need for something I am working on."

"Oh." She said. "Can I go with you?"

"It's quite all right." He replied. "Why don't you go help out Mary Ann with the dishes and then the laundry. I'm sure she could use a hand with that."

The redhead shook her head. "No. I want to be with you. I can help you. Please let me go with you."

Mrs. Howell approached the starlet. "Ginger dear I have a splendid idea. Why don't you join Mr. Howell and I in our cabana. You can just relax and enjoy the sunshine. It's such a beautiful day."

The Professor spoke. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Why don't you do that Ginger?"

The redhead shook her head vehemently "No…No I don't want to. No I want to be with you Professor." She said taking his arm. "Please. I want to be with you."

Roy Hinkley didn't know what to do. Ginger needed to heal and she needed to know the others cared. However right now she was too fragile to trust anyone. It had to be built slowly "Okay." He relented. "I suppose I could use some assistance."

Ginger smiled and followed him to the jungle.

Mrs. Howell had a worried expression on her face. Ginger was just not comfortable with anyone. Anyone that is except the Professor. She noticed her at breakfast. She hardly looked at anyone or spoke to anyone but the Professor. Asked him for more juice even though the pitcher was by Mary Ann. The socialite wished there was something that could be done but just what that was she did not know.

 **Later in the day**

Ginger walked late afternoon in search of the Professor. She came to the lagoon and found the Skipper there baiting a line for fishing. He smiled at her. "Hello there Ginger."

"H..Hello." She replied nervously. "Um…have…have you see the Professor?"

"I think he went to get some more bamboo to fix the broken cart." The sea captain replied.

"Oh." Ginger replied. "I see. Well I should go see if he needs any help." She went to turn towards the jungle when the Skipper stopped her. Her eyes went wide and she yanked her arm away. "Don't touch me!" She said with fear creeping in her voice. "Don't you dare touch me!"

The Skipper spoke carefully. "I'm sorry Ginger. I did not mean to startle you. I just thought you would like to help me catch some fish for dinner."

"Well I…I don't know….The Professor." She said looking towards the jungle.

"Fishing is relaxing." The sea captain stated. "Just cast your line and wait for the fish to bite. Want to give it a try?"

Ginger took the fishing pole with some hesitation.

"That's it." Skipper said. "Now just cast it out."

Ginger flung the line and it landed with a plop in the water.

"Good girl." He said. "Now just wait for a tug on your line."

It was a few seconds later Ginger did feel something pulling on the line. She began to reel it in.

"That's it." Skipper said. "Keeping reeling. You are doing good…"

He went to help her and Ginger threw down the pole. "Don't you dare!" She shrieked.

The captain was bewildered. "Ginger it's okay. It's me. The Skipper. I won't hurt you."

The redhead shook her head. "No. No you stay away from me! I see how you look at me! You leave me alone!" She said backing away from him. The frightened movie star held her hand out to keep him at bay. "You keep away."

"Ginger." Skipper said. "I will not hurt you I promise. You can trust me." He slowly came towards hers and she began to scream.

"Professor! Professor!" She looked at the sailor with fright. "Leave me alone! Professor!"

The academic then came running out of the jungle and to the movie star. She flung herself in his arms sobbing. He held her and gently tried to calm her. "It's okay. It's all right." He looked at the Skipper. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. She came out here looking for you. I thought I could get her to fish. That it would be relaxing for her. She was doing okay but then went I went to help her reel the line in…well that's when she began screaming."

He looked at the shaking Hollywood actress. "Ginger you are okay. The Skipper would not and will not hurt you. I promise. You can trust him. You are perfectly safe with him."

"I'm safe with you." Ginger stated. "Don't you leave me again." She said clutching him tightly. "Don't ever leave me again."

Mary Ann walked out to the lagoon and noticed the sight. "What's going on? Is Ginger okay?"

"She will be." The Professor answered. He turned back to the redhead. "Ginger why don't you go back with Mary Ann."

"No." She said shaking her head. "I want to stay here with you."

The brunette approached her with caution. "Ginger come on. Come back to camp with me. You can help me with dinner. You can make that seafood salad everyone likes. I'll get Mrs. Howell to make that fruit parfait we all enjoy. And I'll even bake your favorite pie."

Ginger looked at the Professor fear still in her eyes. "I want to be with you."

"You will be okay." He stated to her. "Cooking dinner with Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell will be fun. Trust me. You will be fine."

"Okay." She said reluctantly. "I suppose I can…You promise you won't be far away?"

"I promise." He said.

"All right then. Okay Mary Ann. I'll help with dinner."

The two women headed back and the Skipper watched. "Ginger is still shaken up."

"Yes and she is having a hard time trusting anyone." The Professor remarked.

"Yeah anyone but you." The sailor pointed out.

"What?"

"You heard me." The Skipper stated. "Ginger only trusts you. She didn't want anyone around her last night but you. This morning at breakfast she didn't look at anyone but you. She refused to leave your side. And after breakfast she clung to your side. Then she was looking for you again here. Face it. The only one she is trusting right now is you. Anyone else forget it. You. She feels safe with. The only one."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Want to note in this story at this point MAG is not together quite yet. Right now the sailor is working on winning her heart (as if he really needs to). Just wanted to point that out.  
**_

* * *

The Professor thought about what the Skipper had just said. "I suppose you are right. She has been clinging to me all day. I'm at a loss to know why. You would think she wouldn't want to be around men…"

"Professor, don't you see? Ginger's always turned to you when she was afraid."

"She has?"

The sea captain nodded. "When the storm hit on the Minnow, who did she immediately cling to? _You_. When we found that raft and it began to sink? Ginger threw her arms around _you._ When the women saw that balloon that they thought was a monster, who did Ginger head straight for and cling to? _You._ "

"Skipper what are you saying? Ginger feels safest with me so that's why she's…"

"Look I don't know much about psychology I admit but I do think that Ginger remembers who had always made her feel safe in past dangerous situations and that person is _you_. That's why she is clinging to you. That's why she doesn't want to be away from you."

The Skipper walked off back to camp leaving the Professor there. He supposed there was truth to what the sea captain said. Ginger did have a way of holding on to him when she felt afraid. That must be what her subconscious is recalling. That had to be the reason she did not wish to be away from him. He sighed and walked back to camp. How was he going to deal with this? How was he supposed to handle this especially….especially since he was in deeply madly crazy in love with the movie star. It was true. He loved her for some time and had been planning on telling her whether that Kincaid had rescued them or not. Truth be told the Professor had not trusted the man to ever send back help for them. Something told him that the hunter had no intention of helping them get off the island.  
Regardless he was going to spill his feelings to Ginger. He couldn't keep them inside any longer. She had to know. But now. Now he was in a pickle of a situation.

The Professor arrived back at camp and saw the three women preparing dinner. Ginger looked a little bit like her old self. She looked up from preparing her dish and saw him there and smiled at him before going to back to her seafood salad. He sat down at the table pondering how to deal with this situation. Ginger was in a very fragile state. There was no way he could just up and tell he that he was in love with her. She may recoil from him or what he thought was more likely, she would just cling to him even more and withdraw herself from the others. What Ginger needed was to know they all loved her (him in a different way from the others) and that she could trust them. She needed to learn that they were her family and her friends and they cared about her.

He looked back at the girls. His eyes fell on Ginger as she handed her dish to Mary Ann. The movie star caught his eye again and she quickly left the kitchen and went over to the Professor sitting herself on his lap.

"Dinner will be ready in about a half hour." She said placing her head on his shoulder. "Mind if sit here awhile?" She asked.

"Not at all." He said putting his arm around her.

Mary Ann watched the pair. She didn't like it. It wasn't that she minded if Ginger wanted to sit on the Professor's lap. Any other time, Mary Ann would be amused by the whole thing and enjoy seeing the Professor squirm as Ginger flirted and said whatever she says to make him flustered. This wasn't that. Ginger was retreating into a helpless little girl state. It was like she couldn't function unless the Professor was there.

This morning, refusing to help with the dishes and the laundry. Ginger never refused to help her. The starlet liked doing the laundry with her. It gave them a chance to just talk and gossip about anything. Ginger would tell her all about her plans to get the Professor all flustered and Mary Ann would laugh. She recalled a story Ginger told her about how the Professor was making nails and when she showed up, he forgot what he was doing and his hands were shaking. Another story about how Ginger waltzed by him while he was building something and she wearing her leopard print bathing suit. The Professor almost hit his thumb with a hammer when he saw her. Mary Ann giggled to herself about the things that girl did to that science man . Her smile faded thought as she was brought back to the present. Ginger wasn't that woman right now. What she was now was fragile and scared. Her only source of comfort came from the Professor and it wasn't healthy. The woman couldn't keep clinging to him however Mary Ann knew that Ginger needed time. It was going to take time for her to heal from her horrific hellish ordeal. Mary Ann supposed that for now, at least Ginger trusted _someone._

Dinner was ready and they all gathered around the table. Like at breakfast, Ginger placed herself next to the Professor refusing to move. However at least this time, she ate a little more as she seemed to be in a bit better spirits. She spoke a little to Mary Ann and to Gilligan however her concentration was still with the Professor.

Their meal was finished and Ginger did agree to help Mary Ann clear the dishes away. The farm girl watched her almost seeing the old Ginger starting to emerge a little bit. She hummed a little to herself as she washed the dishes and Mary Ann dried them.

The girls finished up the dishes and Mary Ann watched as Ginger went to find the Professor. She found him sitting against a tree near one of the torches. He had a book on his lap. Ginger sat down next to him resting her head against him. "What are you reading?" She asked.

"Shakespeare." He replied. "A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Read it to me" She said with a smile. "It's one of my favorites."

The Professor looked at her stunned. "It is?"

Ginger nodded. "I like that story and Romeo and Juliet. I played Juliet at the community theater when I was in college. I always enjoyed Shakespeare's work."

The Professor smiled at her. "I never knew that."

Ginger cuddled up closer to him. "Read." She said.

The other castaways also gathered around as the Professor read aloud from his book.

Everyone sat enjoying the tale and also feeling good that Ginger was relaxed. The Professor came close to the end of the book and noticed that Ginger had fallen asleep. He put his book down and gently picked her up. "I think I'll put her to bed." He said carrying her to the girls' hut. Mary Ann yawned a bit and got up following him.

The Professor placed Ginger in her bed and pulled the covers up over her. He gently kissed her forehead and said goodnight before leaving. Mary Ann thought it was a touching gesture as she prepared for bed She pulled on her nightshirt and climbed into her own bed glad that Ginger was having a peaceful sleep. The Kansas girl pulled up her covers and drifted off to sleep hoping her friend would be okay.

The movie star turned in her bed pulling the covers up around her.

 _Ginger was walking in the jungle path on a bright sunny day. She hummed a song to herself as she picked flowers. Suddenly a shadow came across her in the shape of a tall male with a hat in his hand was a gun. "Hello my pretty." The gruff voice said._

 _The movie star turned slowly to see Kincaid standing pointing his gun at her. "Miss me?" He said evily._

 _"Leave me alone." She said. "Just leave me alone."_

 _"Now come now my dear." He said walking closer his gun still pointed at her. "We need to finish what we started."_

 _"No!" She screamed. "No! Leave me alone!"_

 _The movie star took off to run by was stopped when Kincaid grabbed a hold of her wrist. "You aren't going to get away from me this time harlot!" He sneered._

 _"No!" Ginger cried in vain. "No! Leave me alone! Professor! Professor!"_

Mary Ann was startled out of her sleep by Ginger's cries, She hurried out of her bed to run over to aid her friend however she was pushed aside as Ginger sprung up from her bed and ran out of the hut. The redhead then made a mad dash to the Professor's hut, running inside. Ginger spotted him asleep in his bed. She rushed over and climbed in wrapping her arm around him. Ginger had then calmed down a bit as she snuggled up close to the academic closing her eyes. The Professor was shaken awake by Ginger's movement. He sat up looking down at the redheaded movie star lying in his bed. What she was doing there, he had no idea. And he wasn't sure what to do. Should he let her sleep there? Bring her back to her hut? Ginger appeared to be in a deep sleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so he let her be.

He surmised that she may have had a nightmare and was frightened. There was no question about that. The scholar figured they would probably occur. Sighing, he laid back down and moved over a bit to give Ginger more room. However, it was short lived, as Ginger cuddled back up to him forcing his arm to go around her. This was not exactly what he had envisioned whenever he dreamed of Ginger at night but what could he do? The girl was frightened to the core by that evil Kincaid. He wished he could kill that bastard. He hated what he had done. The sight of Ginger on that floor…it tore at his heart. He put his arm around her tighter vowing to do whatever he could to make sure that she stayed safe.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Mary Ann sat at the table watching Ginger with sadness. It had been two whole long weeks of the same thing. Ginger clinging to the Professor at meals. Refusing to leave him for one second. No matter what anyone did or said she just simply would not leave the Professor for anything.

 _"Ginger, how would you like to help me pick some berries?" Mary Ann asked one day.  
_

" _No. I'm staying with the Professor."_

 _"Come on Ginger I really could use some help. It will be fun. We can talk and.._

 _"I said no! N-O! No!" The movie star would yell. "I want to be with the Professor."_

 _"Ginger." The sea captain said one day. "Want to help me fish? You can hold the bait for me while I…"_

 _"No." Ginger said. "I want to be with the Professor. I don't want to fish."_

Then there was the nighttime. That was the worst of them all. The nightmares. The vivid nightmares that caused Ginger to wake up screaming and then go running to the Professor's hut to climb into his bed like a frightened child.

The Professor, God love him, tried his best. He attempted to talk Ginger into going back to her own hut assuring her it was just a nightmare and she was perfectly okay.

" _You will be fine Ginger." He would say. "I promise."_

 _Ginger would shake her head and tell him that Kincaid was coming back after her._

 _"No. No that man is coming for me. I need you to protect me."_

 _The Professor tried to tell Ginger she was a strong woman. She could face anything._

 _"Ginger I assure you you are a strong woman. You can face anything and I know you can face this."_

Ginger ended up sobbing saying he couldn't turn her out. Kincaid was coming back after her. Didn't he care? The Professor ended up caving and allowing her to stay.

Meals were another story entirely. The Professor tried to arrive late but that only caused Ginger to demand they all wait to eat until he was there and she would fidget about nervously until he did finally arrive. He tried to leave the table early but that didn't work. Ginger would just follow him no matter if she was finished eating or not.

One day he tried to go to the other side of the island to explore some caves. The only thing it accomplished was Ginger sobbing hysterically until he came back hours later. No matter what he did, the Professor couldn't shake Ginger. The red head refused to be away from him for more than a minute.

Mrs. Howell spotted Mary Ann sitting there and walked up to her. "You alright dear?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just worried about Ginger." She said gesturing to the movie star who was watching the Professor fix something on their washing machine.

"She won't budge from him will she?" asked a concerned Mrs. Howell.

"No and it's been two weeks. I don't know what to do for her. She can't go on like this."

Mrs. Howell thought a minute. "I have an idea!' She said clasping her hands. "Why don't I invite you girls to our cabana! We can have girls' day!"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea Mrs. Howell!' Mary Ann exclaimed with a smile. "Come on..let's go ask Ginger."

The two women walked over to movie star. "Dear." Mrs. Howell said to the Hollywood starlet. 'How would you like to join Mary Ann and I in the Howell cabana? Just us girls!"

Ginger shook her head. "No. That's all right. I want to stay here with the Professor."

Mrs. Howell took a breath determined not to let the movie star refuse the invite.

"Ginger dear." She said pulling her aside. "I assure you it will be perfectly alright. It will just be us three women. No one else. We can talk about all the men."

Mary Ann nodded her head joining the two. "Yes. Ginger won't that be fun?" She then lowered her voice. "You can tell Mrs. Howell all your tales about how you get the Professor all nervous and flustered." She grinned.

The Professor finished up his work and approached the three women. "Ginger. " He said addressing the actress. "Why don't you join them? You'll have more fun."

"No…No…I don't think…." She said automatically grabbing his arm. "I..would rather be with you. "

He took Ginger aside and spoke as gently as possible to her. "Ginger, I know that you are still frightened. I know that it's hard for you to trust the others but I assure you, you _can_.  
Go…join Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell. I'm going to be busy helping the Skipper with repairing the fish net. That won't be any fun for you. Please go join the other women."

Ginger slowly nodded her head. "Okay…If you think I should…..I suppose I could….try."

"Good." The Professor smiled. "I'll see you later. Have a good time."

Ginger watched him as he left feeling a sense of dread. She wanted to run after him. The movie star turned back to the other two women. "Um…okay…I guess…I'll join you."

"Good." Mrs. Howell smiled. "Come along dears."

Ginger and Mary Ann followed the older woman to the cabana. The movie star's eyes went back to where the Professor had walked off and then turned back to the other two ladies. Mrs. Howell unlocked the bamboo gate and guided the girls inside. There were tables and lounge chairs. A few of Mrs. Howell's parcel umbrellas were present. Ginger hesitantly sat down in a lounge chair. She looked around anxiously as if fearing something or rather _someone_ was going to jump out and attack her. Mary Ann sat down in the chair next to her and placed a reassuring hand on hers.

Mrs. Howell sat in her chair. She called out to Mr. Howell who brought out drinks for the three women.

"There you are Lovey. Coconut milk with banana."

"Thank you Thurston dear."

"For you Mary Ann, mango and pineapple."

"Thanks Mr. Howell."

"And you Ginger a drink of passion fruit."

"Thank you." She said taking the drink.

"Enjoy!" He said with a smile as he left the cabana.

Ginger took a sip of her drink as the other two women chatted. She listened as Mary Ann told funny tales of Gilligan. His clumsy yet adorable attempts to court her. Like the time, he spent all afternoon trying to catch a blue butterfly that she had remarked to him she thought was beautiful. Try as he might, he was unable to catch the insect. Instead he caught a different one and attempted to paint it blue. Which may have worked if he had not dipped the entire butterfly in blue paint! Ginger managed a tiny smile listening to the story. Gilligan was a sweet boy. She always thought so.

Mrs. Howell told a story about Mr. Howell's humorous attempt to impress her at the race track when they were first dating. He kept picking horses with names that he believed would endear him to Mrs. Howell. Like Magnificent Blonde. Eunice Chantilly Lace and so on. The man picked them to win and neither of them did! Mrs. Howell on the other hand, somehow managed to pick three winning horses!

Mary Ann laughed at the tale. Saying it was sweet of Mr. Howell to try. What a dear man he was!

Ginger said very little nervously sipping her drink. Mary Ann tried to draw her into the discussion. "Ginger…tell Mrs. Howell about the time you and Gilligan could read minds…and you read the Professor's!"

"Oh yes dear do tell!" Mrs. Howell smiled hoping to hear the tale.

Ginger shrugged and sipped her drink. "It was no big deal. Nothing worth telling."

Mary Ann tried again. "Yes it is. It's a funny story. You see Mrs. Howell, Gilligan told me about it. You will love this story. Come on Ginger…tell the story.."

The green eyed actress just shook her head. "No…that's okay…I don't feel like it."

"Ginger..come on." Mary Ann pressed. "Tell it. It's a sweet story. We are all sharing. Share this with us."

"Please dear…I must know…what happened." Mrs. Howell said trying to encourage the movie star.

Ginger quietly took another sip of her drink. "It was nothing. I…I just said he was thinking of numbers. That's all. Nothing special."

"Numbers?" Mrs. Howell said confused.

Mary Ann smiled. "Ginger's measurements. 36-22-36. Gilligan said that the Professor tried to cover but there was no doubt where his little mind was." The farm girl grinned.

Mrs. Howell laughed. "Oh my…that certainly is delightful."

Ginger managed another small smile and said nothing.

"Oh Ginger, you have to tell Mrs. Howell about the time…you distracted the Professor with your leopard print bathing suit!"

"I don't think so Mary Ann. Why don't you tell her more about Gilligan." She said.

Mary Ann sighed. She thought at least allowing Ginger to _talk_ about the Professor would brighten her spirits but it didn't seem to be working. Mary Ann didn't want to force her. It was a challenge enough to get Ginger to agree to spend time _away_ from the Professor. The fact that she finally did agree was a start.

The farm girl went into another story about Gilligan while Ginger sat there barely paying attention. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to be with the Professor. Didn't want to spend the day talking with Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell about silly things. What she wanted was to bury herself in the Professor's arms and never leave. It wasn't just that he made her feel safe. She was in love with him. Plain and simple. Ginger Grant was head over heels in love with Roy Hinkley, Jr. This whole ordeal with Kincaid brought her feelings to surface more than ever. Knowing that the Professor respected her and was always there for her in times of danger was another thing that drew her near to him. He was so kind and loving to her. No other man ever was. The only man Ginger felt she could trust. She was still leery of the Skipper. Skeptical of Mr. Howell. Gilligan she was okay with but she was a little hesitant when he was around.

The Professor was the only one she could trust completely. At least in her mind at this moment. Ginger's fragile mind could not comprehend that the other three men of the island would do anything to make sure she was safe. It wouldn't entertain the idea that the three men loved her in different ways. Mr. Howell loved her like a daughter. Skipper loved her like a friend and Gilligan loved her like a sister. To Ginger, she had a reason to be suspicious of all three of them. The Professor was the only man to be trusted.

The movie star sat quietly listening to the other two women laughing and talking. A part of her wished she could be a part of it but she didn't feel like laughing. She was in too much pain. She hurt too much. Felt too violated and humiliated and ashamed. She finished her drink sadly and set it down. Truth be told, Ginger hated feeling this way but she couldn't help it. The horror that Kincaid inflicted upon her was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't escape it. Especially at night. That monster haunted her dreams. Taunting her. Stalking her. Claiming he would be back to finish her off. The only place she could find solace at night was cuddled up close to her beloved Professor. The dreams seemed to subside when she was with him. She felt stronger being near him.

 **Lagoon**

"You think Ginger will be okay?" asked the Skipper.

"I hope so." The Professor replied. "I think it's just going to take time. We can't push her too hard. It's going to take a long time for her to heal from this It was a horrible experience and there is no telling how she will handle it."

"You're right." The Skipper sighed. "It is. I just wish there was something we could do for her."

"Well I think that she agreed to be with Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell is a start. I hope that they can keep her spirits up."

"And out of your hut at night?" asked The Skipper.

"I don't know about that." The Professor answered setting the fish net aside. "Ginger has horrific nightmares. She dreams that Kincaid is going to come back for her. It shakes her to the core. I've tried to convince her it's only a dream, and he's not coming back but she refuses to believe it."

"Can't Mary Ann calm her down? Ginger can't keep running to you."

"Skipper." The Professor said somewhat defensively. "The nightmares scare her. They are vivid and real. If staying in my hut helps her, I can't refuse her. I can't do that to her. Leave her scared like that. No I simply won't do that." He picked up the net again and began working on it.

The Skipper didn't say anything but he had a feeling there was another reason the Professor didn't mind Ginger running to his hut. The old sea captain knew one thing. He knew when a man was in love with a woman and there was no doubt in his mind that the scholar was in love with Ginger. Her running to him and to his hut probably made the Professor feel somewhat heroic. Of course, he knew the Professor had a point. Ginger couldn't help being scared from her nightmares. He was the only one who made her feel better. Skipper did take note the Professor had tried to wean Ginger off of him the past couple of days but had no luck. The woman just refused to leave his side no matter what anyone said. As far as the Skipper was concerned the one to blame for all of this was that bastard Jonathan Kincaid. If he hadn't….Ginger could have a normal healthy relationship with the man the Skipper knew she loved. He had known for a long time how Ginger felt about the man of science. She was way more flirtatious and seductive with the Professor than she ever was with him or Gilligan. Jonas knew Ginger meant nothing by them. She meant it with the Professor.

Now because of that evil bastard, Ginger was clingy and needy. She was no longer that happy vivacious woman with a twinkle in her eye that she once was. The Skipper looked back over at the Professor wishing that there was a way to fix this whole mess.

He knew the Professor was trying his best but was being pulled into much by his feelings for the movie star. The old sailor had noticed the smile the Professor had when he had arrived late at dinner one evening and Ginger jumped up throwing her arms around him saying she had missed him. Skipper could not blame him. The man was only human.  
Still, there had to be something. Anything that could be done. They could not go on like this. Ginger needed to move past it.

 **Camp**

Ginger had left the other two women saying that she wanted to be by herself for awhile. Mary Ann had suspected she really wanted to go find the Professor but Ginger insisted that was not the case. She walked to camp trying to resist the urge to go running to the Lagoon where she knew he was. More than anything, she wanted to shake this fright but was not having any luck. She dreaded going to bed knowing the nightmares would return. Ginger sat down at the dining table. A few seconds later Gilligan showed up carrying his butterfly net. "Hi Ginger." He greeted.

"Hello Gilligan. She replied.

"I'm going butterfly hunting. Want to join me?" He asked her cheerfully.

"No that's okay Gilligan. You go."

Gilligan set his net down and sat at the table. "Ginger…I know that you are scared. You don't need to be. You are like my sister. I won't let anyone hurt you. And neither will Skipper or Mr. Howell. And certainly not the Professor."

Ginger looked at the young sailor appreciatively. "That's sweet of you to say Gilligan. Thank you."

"Anyone tries to harm you or Mary Ann…they'll be sorry." He said bravely. "I'll show them!" He stood up flexing his biceps and Ginger could not help but laugh a bit.

"You are silly." She said with a smile.

Gilligan smiled happy that Ginger looked a bit like herself again. "Come on… come butterfly hunting with me. I'm going to catch that blue butterfly for Mary Ann!"

"No Gilligan that's okay. You go. Have a good time. I'm going to stay here."

"Ginger no don't stay here. Come with me. You can help me find that butterfly."

The actress shook her head. "No…I don't…You go…"

"Come with me." Gilligan insisted.

Ginger started to get angry. "I said no." She snapped. "I don't want to go butterfly hunting. Leave me alone!"

"Ginger.."

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

Gilligan's eyes went wide. He never saw his friend like this before. "Ginger…it's me Gilligan..why are you acting that way? I'm not going to hurt you. I swear."

"GO AWAY!" Ginger screamed again before taking off for the lagoon.

Gilligan followed her and found her running to the Professor and once again throwing herself in his arms. The Skipper was startled by Ginger's actions. He saw Gilligan walking out. "Little Buddy what happened?"

"I just asked her if she wanted to go butterfly hunting. I tried to get her to agree. I thought it would be fun for her."

Ginger sobbed in the Professor's arms while he held her. This was going to be a bigger challenge than they thought. She was very fragile. Her emotions were on edge. She snapped at poor Gilligan when all the sailor wanted her to do was join him in butterfly hunting. Roy strained his mind trying to think of something that would help Ginger but was coming up empty. He was at a loss.

Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell came out to the lagoon and the Professor asked them to take Ginger back to the girls' hut. The man of science pondered what could be done. Ginger needed to have confidence in herself again. She needed to know she was not helpless. Just how they were going to go about convincing her of that was a mystery.

 **States**

Jonathan Kincaid sat in his hunting lounge with an evil grin. He had just won the skeet shooting championship and was named Marksman of the Year. There was one thing that eluded him. That redhead. He never got to finish with her. Well that was going to change. He was going to fly back to that island. And this time, he was going to get what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N Want to state as I did in the original story, I am not going to claim to be a psychological expert. I am just attempting to bring Ginger around a bit. That is all. Want to make this chapter a little more light hearted. Thank you._**

* * *

Ginger blew her nose into a white handkerchief that Mrs. Howell had given her. She sat on the bed wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble." She said subdued. "I don't mean to be. I swear I don't."

Mary Ann placed her hand on her arm. "Ginger it's okay. We understand, Really we do."

"I know you all think I'm clinging to the Professor too much." Ginger stated. "I can't help it. He makes me feel better. I don't mean to be such a clingy weakling. I'm not trying to be I swear I'm not."

Mrs. Howell spoke gently to the movie star. "Ginger dear you are not a clingy weakling. What you went through was a horrible experience. I know that you are still frightened. We just want you to know that we are _all_ here for you."

"Yes Ginger." said Mary Ann nodding her head. "We love you. You are a part of our family. We hate seeing you like this. We just want you to feel better. That's all."

"I know." The starlet sighed placing the handkerchief down. "I know you all care. I don't mean to snap at Gilligan or the Skipper. I know they wouldn't hurt me. But being with the Professor…He just makes me feel safe. He always did. Because I..I love him."

Neither Mary Ann or Mrs. Howell were surprised by Ginger's statement.

"I know that I shouldn't depend on him so much. I'll try not to. I'll try to be stronger and more brave and not lean on him all the time."

"Ginger there's nothing wrong with leaning on a person that you love for strength." Mary Ann said "We just need you to know that the Professor isn't the only one you can lean on. We are all here. Me, Mrs. Howell, Mr. Howell, Skipper, Gilligan…you can depend on us too."

"Dear." Mrs. Howell said caressing the movie's star's hair. "It will be okay. You will get through this. We will all help you. I promise you will not go through this alone. Every step of the way we will see you through."

Ginger smiled a bit. "Thank you. I love you all. I do."

Mary Ann gave her a hug. "It will be okay. You'll see."

Ginger returned her hug and then let go. "I guess I should apologize to Gilligan. I probably scared him out of his mind."

Mary Ann smiled. "I'm sure he understands. Listen, why don't you freshen up. I'll ask Skipper to cook dinner tonight. You, me and Mrs. Howell can just sit and relax."

The redhead nodded. "Okay." She said getting up from the bed and walked over to her table fixing up her make-up and her hair. The three women then left the hut and to the communal area. It was there that the starlet spotted Gilligan sitting against a tree with the radio playing. Ginger bent down to talk to him. "Gilligan I want to say that, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you never hurt me. I swear. I am so sorry I acted that way."

Gilligan looked up and smiled. "It's okay Ginger. I know you didn't mean it. Honest. I understand. I need to say something to you though."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry that I drank that laced pineapple juice. I feel like this is all my fault. I'm sorry I called you Beatrice Arnold. I should have known you were just trying to help me. You wouldn't turn your back on me."

The movie star gently took his hand. "Listen to me. I do not blame you. I will not blame you. It was not your fault what happened. I do not want you to feel as if it was. You made a mistake in drinking that…juice. I know you didn't mean to. I'm just glad that you woke up in time to help save me. I appreciate that Gilligan. I really do."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do. You are our loveable sweet Gilligan."

"Thanks Ginger." He said with a grin. "That makes me feel better."

"Thank _you_ Gilligan." Ginger said patting his arm. "Thank you for your bravery."

She stood up and watched as Skipper gathered up some food and headed to their little kitchen to cook. Ginger followed him and quietly approached him. "Skipper." She said.

He turned to her. "Yes Ginger."

"Um….I'm sorry about that day I…I told you to stay away from me…I didn't mean to act that way. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Skipper I know you wouldn't hurt me. I promise you I know that. I was just…I'm so sorry for acting in such a manner."

The Skipper turned and offered a smile. "I understand. Don't worry about it. It's all right. Ginger I know you are going through a lot. It's not easy for you."

"You're not mad at me?" Ginger asked.

"No I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad? Everything's fine. I promise. Don't you worry a thing about it." He said.

"Thank you Skipper." Ginger said patting his arm before leaving the cooking area.

The movie star then went to sit in one of the bamboo chaise lounge chairs taking in the scene. The Skipper was busy cooking. Gilligan bopping along to the radio. Mr. Howell was practicing his putting with his bamboo and oyster shell golf club. Her eyes then drifted over to the Professor who was sitting at the table reading a book. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to wonder over him and take in his handsome features. The movie star then was curious as to what he looked liked without his shirt. As she pondered this, she giggled a bit to herself.

Mary Ann heard this and smiled. Ginger seemed to be in good spirits. She was glad.  
"What is so funny?" She asked the movie star.

"Nothing." Ginger said coyly still eyeing the Professor.

"Tell me." Mary Ann grinned.

"I was just thinking….I wonder what he looks like…without that shirt…" Ginger blushed a bit and giggled again.

Mary Ann burst out laughing. "You are too funny." She said.

The Professor looked up from his book. "Is something amusing girls?" He asked of the two young ladies.

"No. Nothing." Mary Ann said trying to hold in her laugher. "Nothing at all."

"Not a thing." Ginger said attempting to contain her merriment.

The Professor shrugged and went back to his reading while Ginger and Mary Ann tried to hide their giggles.

Skipper announced dinner was served and they gathered at the table. Ginger still took her spot next to the Professor but she managed to attempt to engage the others in conversation. She seemed to be a bit more comfortable at least talking to Mary Ann who sat across from her. The others noticed that Ginger seemed more alive and that scared frightened look wasn't in her eyes so much. They hoped this was a good sign. Prayed that she would stay this way.

The green eyed actress even flirted a little with the Professor, telling him how strong he is and how much that means to her. And then she managed to turned him bright red by announcing how she enjoyed being in his bed the past two weeks even though he does hog the covers. Mary Ann could hardly hold her laughter in.

The Professor was at a loss for words. He could only spit out something about being sorry for that and then almost said that he would try not to do that in the future but then caught himself in mid-sentence. Everyone enjoyed Ginger's little antics with the Professor. They saw it as a sign she was starting to return to her normal self.

Dinner came to a close and the girls cleared up the dishes. Mary Ann washed them and smiled at the movie star. "I can't believe you said that! That was too funny! I thought the Professor was going to die!"

Ginger grinned mischievously. "Well it's true…he does hog the covers."

Mary Ann shook her head. "You are too much. What you do to that man." She said with a smile.

The dishes were finished and Ginger headed back out to the table. She saw three of the men were sitting around with a deck of cards. The Skipper, Mr. Howell and the Professor. Ginger sat down next to the academic watching them. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"We are playing poker." The Skipper explained.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Ginger said. "Can I join?"

The sea captain looked at the movie star not sure if this was just a way for her to be near the Professor or not. "Ginger do you know how to play poker?"

"Oh sure." She answered waving her hand. "I played it all the time with my friends back in Hollywood."

Skipper shrugged. "Okay then…you're in…Mr. Howell, deal."

The cards were dealt and everyone then anteed up. They used little sea shells in place of chips. Ginger won the first hand easily much to the chagrin of Mr. Howell. They played another hand in which the movie star won. The Skipper frowned and muttered something about it just being luck and nothing more. Another hand played. Another one won by Ginger. The Professor was amused at how good a player the Hollywood star was. He didn't care if he lost to her. She looked happy and that's what counted. The Skipper and Thurston were determined to make a come back. They allowed Ginger to cut the cards and then deal. She looked like a pro when she cut the cards and dealt them out.

"Okay." Thurston said. "Now…I'm on the comeback trail!" He said pleased at the cards in hands thinking he was sure to win this go round! He boldly raised Ginger five who countered by seeing his five and raising him ten.

The Skipper folded knowing his hand was no good no matter how many other cards he asked for. The Professor stayed in however once again Ginger won the hand.

Thurston got up declaring it was a fix and that next time Ginger would not be the one with all the luck! Skipper half-heartedly congratulated Ginger before stalking off muttering to himself about how no one beat him at poker! No one! The Professor looked at Ginger. "You are quite a poker player."

She shrugged counting up her shells. "It's a simple game really." The star stated as she then got up from the table and headed to the lagoon. The Professor followed her out.

"Ginger." He said coming up to her. "I know you were cheating."

"Professor! Really!" She smiled. "You are just a sore loser."

"Ginger dear I saw you cheat." The academic said with a smile. "You discarded that new card you were given and took another. I saw you do it."

"It's not nice to accuse a lady of cheating." Ginger said pretending to be hurt.

"I'm not accusing you of cheating." Roy said folding his arms. "You _were_ cheating. Just admit it."

"I will admit no such thing." She declared. The actress then squealed at his fingers found her ribs.

"Admit you were cheating." He said tickling her.

"No!" She shrieked through her laughter. "Stop it…Professor…"

He wrestled her to the ground and got a hard tickle under both her arms. Ginger burst out laughing trying to escape him. "Professor…quit it…I wasn't cheating! Stop tickling me!" She said protesting.

Ginger managed to roll on her back and the Professor leaned over her. She gazed up at him and he looked down at her tenderly. Slowly, he lowered his head and touched her lips in a soft loving kiss. The enchanting starlet responded by slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss then broke and the Professor sat up. Ginger pulled herself up smiling at him and then put her arms back around him pressing her lips against his. He held her tightly as they kissed under the night sky.

Their kiss broke again and the Professor gently brushed back her hair. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Ginger replied.

He held her against him. "I'm sorry for what that bastard did to you. We never should have sent you in there."

"It's no one's fault. I knew it was a dangerous thing. We all did. But we were trying to help Gilligan." Ginger broke away. "I know I've been clinging to you a lot lately. I know I shouldn't...but you just…I feel safe with you."

"Ginger dear you have to learn to accept what happened."

"I have." She replied. "I have accepted it. I know what he did. He violated me. He raped me. It still hurts. It hurts knowing that something was taken away from me and I can't reclaim it. I don't mean to get frightened of Skipper or Gilligan. I know they mean me no harm. But that fear is there and I just can't seem to shake it."

"Ginger my love, we will help you. We will all help you. You know that. No one is going to let you deal with this alone." He assured as his held her close.

"You know what he called me?" Ginger asked as her head rested against him. "He called me a harlot. And he said that I wasn't fooling him. He saw me making eyes at you. He hit me and he knocked me down." Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued. "He…He…said I should be used to it cause I'm cheap Hollywood trash."

The Professor was heartbroken to hear just how viscous that monster Kincaid was.

"I knew I had to focus." The actress said. "So somehow I focused on you. I thought about all our special moments. It was the only thing I could do…block out what was happening to me."

"Ginger." He said holding her tight. "It's okay. You are safe now. I swear I won't let anyone hurt you again. And as for his crude remarks, my dear you are not those things. You never have been. You are a beautiful vivacious woman. "

Ginger sniffed and felt as if a weight had been lifted. Telling the Professor about what happened helped a great deal. It made her feel a whole lot better to talk about it. The Professor kissed her again and walked her back to her hut. "Good night." He said to her giving her one more kiss.

"Good night Professor." She said returning his kiss.

He walked to his hut and Ginger smiled. She turned and walked inside the hut floating on air.

Mary Ann had been writing in her diary and looked up noticing the happy expression on the movie star's face. "Have a good time with the men playing poker? Or is this expression all about a certain science man?" She teased.

Ginger grinned as she sat down on her bed. "He's a dream." She said sighing. "A total dream. Everything a girl could ever want in man."

 **Next morning**

Mary Ann awoke and turned her head and was a bit stunned to see Ginger was still there.

She finally had a peaceful night sleep. No nightmares. Thank God! Hoped it stayed that way. The farm girl swung her legs over the side of her bed as her hutmate woke up.

"Morning." Mary Ann greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." Ginger said smiling. She had a great nice sleep. "Wonderful sweet dreams." She said thinking about a certain academic.

"Any of them involve a blue eyed man of science who lives on this island?" The brunette asked coyly.

"I'll never tell." Ginger said slyly as she stood up.

"I see. Fine play it cool." Mary Ann said as she got up from her bed. "Listen I was going to fill the bathtub. You want to use it first?"

Ginger shook her head. "No that's all right Mary Ann. You go ahead. I'll go shower in the waterfall." he gathered up her robe and her shampoo and headed out.

Mary Ann was astonished. Ginger wanted to shower in the waterfall? That had to be a good sign. That she was coming along. She hoped it was. The farm girl heated the water she needed for the tub and bathed before heading out to the communal area for breakfast.

"Morning everyone!" She greeted as she arrived dressed in her shorts and pink t-shirt.

"Good morning Mary Ann." Mrs. Howell greeted. "Is Ginger coming?"

"Oh she went to take a shower in the waterfall. She'll be out later."

The Professor heard this and almost dropped the newly charged batteries he was placing in the radio. Ginger. In the waterfall. His heart rate shot up thinking about it. That gorgeous woman standing in the water like…like that painting of Aphrodite riding a clam shell.

"Sweaty hands?" Mary Ann grinned as she saw him.

"Um…no…just…the batteries are a bit slippery.." He said trying to cover his tracks. "There all set." The scholar said as he secured the batteries in place.

"Thanks Professor." Gilligan said taking the radio and turning it to his favorite music station.

The Professor excused himself and started to wander to that waterfall Ginger was. Then he stopped. _What are you doing? Spying? You don't spy on women!_ However this inner voice did not seem to deter him from doing so. He was drawn to that place. There was no way he could resist. He arrived and saw Ginger as she stood in the water that was up to her shoulders. The Professor thought he never saw anything so beautiful. He was mesmerized as she rinsed the suds from hair in the clean crisp cool water.

Ginger turned her head and saw the Professor standing there. "Professor!" She scolded with a smile.

He was embarrassed to have been caught but came towards her. "I…I'm sorry Ginger…I know I shouldn't."

"Want to join me?" She asked him seductively.

 _God yes._ He said to himself. "Um…uh…I….I should head back. I'm sorry I just…I." He sputtered something incoherent before scurrying away and Ginger giggled.

 **Hour Later**

Ginger arrived at the breakfast table fresh from her shower in the waterfall. Her hair was brushed to a shine. Her make-up applied to perfection. Ginger's (and she knew the Professor's as well) favorite perfume on her skin. She wore her floral pink long skirt and matching bandeau top and a pink flower was place her hair behind her ear.

The actress smiled at everyone. "Morning Mr. Howell, Mrs. Howell."

"Morning Ginger dear." Mrs. Howell said cheerfully.

"Yes good morning my dear." Mr. Howell greeted.

Ginger turned to the young castaways. "Good morning Mary Ann, Gilligan"

"Morning." They replied happy that Ginger was in a good mood.

The Hollywood starlet turned again to Mrs. Howell. "I know that it didn't go well yesterday with the girls' afternoon but I was wondering, could we maybe try it again?"

The millionaire's wife smiled broadly clasping her hands. "Why of course dear! We can certainly have another day with just us girls. It would be delightful."

Ginger spoke to Mr. Howell. "Will you make that delicious passion fruit drink again? I really liked it."

"Certainly my dear!' Mr. Howell exclaimed. "I would be delighted!"

"Thank you." She said.

Ginger sat down of course next to the Professor who could not take his eyes off the movie star. Her provocative attire set his pulse raising. She smiled at him coyly. "Morning Professor." She said in her usual sultry tone.

He returned her smile and pulled her on his lap wrapping his arms around her. "Morning my love." He said kissing her neck. Ginger giggled enjoying the attention he was giving her.

The others all looked at each other surprised but not too surpised by the actions of the Professor. All of them suspected there was something between the two. And they were glad that Ginger was acting more like herself.

The Skipper came out with the breakfast tray in his hands. "Breakfast is served!" He said setting it down on the table. "Enjoy everyone." He rolled his eyes at one of the members of the table and shook his head. "Professor that's enough of that. You can let go of Ginger now."

The redhead giggled as the Professor informed the sea captain he had no intention of doing what he asked of him and the proceeded to kiss the movie star once again.

Breakfast went on cheerfully with Ginger in better spirits than she had been in over two weeks .She happily chatted with the group and occasionally whispered seductive things in the Professor's ear. Out loud she asked him how she looked bathing in the waterfall, to which he replied that she looked like a beautiful goddess and kissed her yet again.

The meal came to a close and the Skipper cleared up the dishes. Ginger wrapped her arms around the Professor's neck. "I'm going to hang out with the girls today. Will you miss me?"

"Terribly." He said kissing her lips.

"What are you going to do all by your lonesome?" She said tracing the buttons on his shirt with finger.

"I shall think of something." He replied taking her hand in his and kissing her delicate white fingers.

Ginger got up from his lap and kissed him before heading off with Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell to the cabana.

Mary Ann smiled at her redhead friend as they walked. "You have got some effect on that man."

"He loves me." Ginger smiled.

The farm girl sighed. "I wish I could have that same effect on Gilligan."

"Mary Ann, you know he adores you."

"Yes I know but he's not as affectionate with me as the Professor is with you. He's so timid and shy."

"He'll come around. Just give him some time. That sailor will break out of that shell. Trust me." Ginger assured.

The women entered the cabana and Mr. Howell fixed their drinks. He served each woman their favorite and left the cabana.

Ginger smiled enjoying the warm sun and tropical air which had a hint of sweetness.

"So dear." Mrs. Howell said to Ginger. "Spill the beans. You and the Professor."

"He's sweet." She replied taking a sip of her passion fruit beverage.

"He is a dear man but how in the world did you…I mean the way he was at breakfast…I never thought to see him.."

"What can I say? I just bring out the…wolf in him." She giggled.

Mrs. Howell laughed as did Mary Ann. Both women were thrilled that Ginger was acting like Ginger again.

"I must hear this story about the leopard bathing suit." Mrs. Howell stated. "Do tell."

"Oh." Ginger said setting down her cup. "It was no big deal really. I just decided to go sit out in the sun at the lagoon. The Professor was in the jungle building something out of the bamboo he found. All I did was walk by him and say "Hello Professor" as he was hitting something with the hammer and missed." She explained. "He also narrowly missed his thumb." She added slyly.

Mrs. Howell laughed putting her hand to her throat. "Oh my!"

"He had muttered something and when I asked what was the matter he said something about how he just thought he had hit his thumb."

Mary Ann giggled. "I love that story. Oh…did you tell her about how the Professor was obsessed with your perfume!"

Ginger filled Mrs. Howell in on the story about the Professor bursting in her hut and insisting on sniffing her perfume and holding her close nuzzling her neck.

"Oh dear! That poor poor man!" Mrs. Howell said with glee.

The women sat laughing about the humorous things all the men do on the island. Ginger was actually having a good time but she then grew serious. "Listen….I know that I've been…well acting like a child. I'm sorry for that. I truly didn't mean to be all clingy with the Professor. It's not that I didn't think that you all didn't care..I can't explain it."

"It's okay." Mary Ann said.

"You don't understand." Ginger said sitting up. "I…I haven't told you what happenened and I need to. When Kincaid found out about the laced pineapple juice, he got angry. He grabbed my wrists. He told me that I was a harlot and that I wouldn't get away with trying to make a fool of him. Then he. He said I wasn't fooling anyone. He had seen me making eyes at the Professor." She took a breath vowing not to tear up and continued. "He threw me down and told me that I should be used to this because…well he considered me to be cheap Hollywood trash and people like that usually are. I tried to fight him. I couldn't. So…I focused in on the Professor. I needed to focus my mind on something other than what was happening to me. I remembered all the special memories I have of him in my heart. I've always felt safe with him. I guess that's why I clung to him."

Mary Ann wiped her tears. "Ginger...I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Me too." Mrs. Howell said somberly.

"The nightmares are the hardest to deal with. I try not to have them but I can't…I can't shake them. The Professor he just makes me feel safe so when I…was sleeping beside him…I was able to relax. The hardest part is knowing that Kincaid will never pay for what he did."

Mary Ann shook her head. "No Ginger. He will. You know that God sees all. He saw what Kincaid did to you."

Ginger nodded. "I know. I believe that will all my heart I do. But for now, he is going to get away with raping me. He will never face justice here on Earth. I think that is what is most difficult for me to have to live with. Who knows if we will ever get off this island, I don't know if I will ever be able to…seek justice for what he did to me."

Mrs. Howell got up and placed her hand on Ginger's. "I know it's difficult. I know how much you want justice against that disgraceful creature. The only thing you can go is just accept what you can't control. You are a strong woman Ginger. I love you as if you were my own daughter."

"Thank you Mrs. Howell." Ginger said with a smile. "I love you like you were my mother."

Mrs. Howell gave her a hug and then let go. She sat back down. "Okay…Okay…enough sadness…let's go back to talking about those crazy men! Mary Ann…tell me about that time Gilligan was going to paint your picture cause he got it in his head he was an artist because of the time that painter was on the island.."

 **Outside cabana**

Gilligan pressed his ear to the bamboo gate straining to hear what the women were saying when the Professor walked by. "Gilligan!' He scolded. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh quiet Professor. I'm trying to hear what Mary Ann is saying about me." The sailor said straining to listen to the voices on the other side of the door.

The Professor shook his head. "Gilligan you shouldn't spy on the women."

"Professor….Ginger is talking about you."

This piqued the scholar's interest. "What is she saying?" The science man bent down to where Gilligan was crouched and pressed his ear to the door. It suddenly flung open and the two men went tumbling forward. They looked up to see the movie star and farm girl standing there.

"Professor!" Ginger tsked him.

"Gilligan." Mary Ann scolded shaking her head.

"You spying on us?" Ginger asked of them.

"Um…well…I.." The Professor stammered feeling embarrassed at having been caught eavesdropping.

"Yes. No. Yes." was Gilligan's sheepish reply.

"What are we going to do with them Ginger?" asked Mary Ann crossing her arms.

"I think they need to be punished." Ginger said with a gleam in her eye. "I think it would serve them right if we just took our dinner here tonight and prepared by…. _them!"_

"I don't know…I don't think that's enough." Mary Ann said. "I think they should have to _serve_ it to us too."

"That's a wonderful idea Mary Ann!' Ginger exclaimed.

The Professor stood up. "Ginger my love…surely you don't expect me to…"

"I want a nice big juicy lobster." She said to him. "And shrimp."

"Same here." Mary Ann chimed. "And I want a coconut creme pie!" She declared to Gilligan.

The sailor swallowed. "Coconut crème pie? I don't know how to make that. I don't know how to make any pie!"

"We have a cook book." The farm girl smiled cheerfully. "You can follow a recipe I'm sure."

"Girls please…reconsider…" The Professor protested.

"Bye bye now." Ginger said closing the door.

She and the farm girl burst out into giggles.

"You really think they can do this?" Mary Ann asked.

"I don't know Mary Ann….we may need to have a back up dinner."

"Oh that's not a problem." Mrs. Howell said as she dragged out a spying Thurston Howell III by his ear from the jungle. "This one can help them."

"Lovey….I…"

She ignored him and opened the door shooing him out. The door was closed and the three women burst out laughing picturing the three men standing outside dumbfounded.

The three women went back to their gossiping and laughing. Mary Ann was especially happy that Ginger was being herself again. She hated seeing her terrified and clinging to the Professor the way she had. Although the farm girl admitted to herself that most likely would cling to Gilligan if she had ever been in danger. She did have a way of holding onto him in dangerous situations. However she had never been in the situation that Ginger was thrust into. Poor Ginger had everything taken from her. But she was slowly starting to get it back. The Professor adored and loved her to pieces. And she had the love of everyone else. Ginger had a lot of support around her.

Mary Ann prayed that Ginger's nightmares would go away for good. And that that bastard Kincaid never showed his hideous face again. He was a cruel evil monster. Not just for raping Ginger. But for wanting to hunt a human being. Wanting to hunt her precious dear Gilligan! It made her blood boil thinking about it. What kind of creature does this? Well they were never going to have to deal with the likes of him again. Mary Ann hoped that he and his equally evil sidekick crashed into the side of a volcano! It would be just for the hell they put her friend through!

 **States**

Drink in his hand, Kincaid thought about the red headed movie star. He couldn't wait to have her again. All of her. The more he thought about it the more aroused he got. The very idea of getting a piece of the famous Ginger Grant. It excited him. Surely that lame wimp Professor couldn't possibly satisfy her needs. She needed a real man.

This time there would be no escaping. He would deal with the others. Once he did, that redheaded harlot was his for the taking.


	4. Chapter 4

"You think this lobster is okay?" Gilligan ask the Professor. "I never cooked lobster before. I hope I didn't mess it up."

"It's fine Gilligan." The Professor assured. He was hoping the one he prepared was to his beautiful starlet's liking. As much as he disliked not being able to eat dinner with her, he was happy that her spirits were up. It was a good sign. Of course why couldn't they be up like at breakfast when she was on his lap kissing him and…God he loved that woman.  
The academic quickly put the plate on the bamboo tray as he heard his love calling to him.

"Hurry up with that lobster!" Ginger ordered the Professor as he walked into the cabana carrying her dinner tray.

"Sorry dear." He said setting it down. "Here you are." The Professor lifted the wooden top to reveal her dinner which was as she requested a juicy lobster and shrimp kabobs on the side and a bit of fruit salad that consisted of mango and pineapple.

Ginger looked at it with a smile. "Hmm…smells delicious."

The Professor was pleased that she was happy with the meal he prepared for her, leaned down to kiss her sweet lips saying she was the most beautiful woman in the world and there was nothing on Earth he wouldn't do for her.

Ginger grinned. "Darling you are so wonderful. I love you. Now go fetch me my mango and papaya juice."

"Yes my love." He said hurrying out of the cabana to retrieve the movie star's beverage.

"Gilligan!" called Mary Ann. "Where's my dinner!"

"Coming Mary Ann! I'm coming!" The sailor replied as he made his way in the Howell cabana.

"Don't drop it!' She said to him. "Be careful."

"I wont' drop it. I'll be careful Mary Ann." Gilligan assured as he set down her tray on the bamboo table. He lifted the top and Mary Ann smiled. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. This lobster looks heavenly." She said pleased.

"Thanks Mary Ann." He said grinning hoping she would give him a kiss.

"My drink." She said smiling sweet as sugar at him.

"Right away!" Gilligan took off in hurry to fetch the farm girl her cool drink of lemonade.

"Thurston dear my dinner better not be getting cold!' exclaimed Mrs. Howell.

"Of course not Lovey! I won't allow it!' The millionaire quickly walked in and placed her tray down. Mrs. Howell was pleased and sent him on his way.

The Professor returned with Ginger's drink. He attempted to tell her that it was as sweet as she was in hopes she would reward his efforts with a kiss but she ignored him. Mary Ann did likewise when Gilligan had come back with her lemonade.

The three women dug into their meals while the men stood outside so they would be ready to wait on their every need which of course the women took full advantage of. Asking for more of this or that. Saying they needed another napkin. Basically sending the three men running to and fro.

Ginger asked the Professor to refill her drink and he tried to get on her good side by declaring how ravishing she looked in the moonlight. She told him it was a sweet thing to say and sent him on his way.

Gilligan tried telling Mary Ann looked like a delicate flower in her red checkered dress which Mary Ann said she would take note of and shooed him away telling him she would like her dessert now please.

The first mate brought out the coconut crème pie which unknown to the pretty brunette was his fourth attempt at making it. The three pies, don't ask. He was just glad he finally got it right. He didn't want Mary Ann to be upset with him.

The other two men cut pieces for their women who thanked them. Again they had each held hope for a kiss, even a little one but it never came. The women were just ruthless!

The three females sat enjoying the pie that had been made.

"Mmmmm Oh god…this is good." Ginger groaned.

The Professor heard this and swallowed hard and suddenly felt sweaty.

"Oh God yes it's so good!" Mary Ann declared.

Gilligan fiddled with his white hat, twisting it in his hands and feeling hot.

"My My it's wonderful." Mrs. Howell stated. "Just wonderful…Hmmmm"

Thurston paced nervously feeling flush.

The three women declared they were then finished with their dessert. The men walked in and carried away the plates in silence. Ginger giggled at the expression on the Professor's face. Mary Ann laughed to herself at Gilligan who looked like he didn't know what to do.

Mrs. Howell was delighted by the obvious discomfort of Mr. Howell. Their dinner came to a close and each of the women finally rewarded their men with a kiss.

 **Later that night**

 _Ginger was sitting on a rock by the lagoon enjoying the warm tropical sunshine. It was so pleasant of a day. Blue sky and not a cloud in sight. Her eyes looked out at the waves on the water with a sense of peace filling her. She felt a pair of lips kissing her neck and she grinned. "Professor."_

" _I love you." He said to her. "I love you my beautiful sweet angel."_

 _"Darling you are so romantic." She purred. "I love you." The redhead turned her head to reward him with a kiss and her eyes went wide seeing that monster Kincaid. "What! What are you doing here!" She shrieked. "Where's the Professor! Professor! Professor!" She cried frantically looking around for the academic._

 _"He's dead." Jonathan said coldly. "I shot him." He gestured over to a clearing._

 _Ginger's teary eyes turned towards that area to see the lifeless body of her beloved Professor. "No!"She screamed. "No! Darling…" She tried to run over to him but Kincaid grabbed her arm._

 _"No one can save you now." The hunter sneered at her. "No one!"_

 _"Leave me alone! NO! NO!" Ginger cried with tears pouring down her cheeks. "Let me go! Let me go!"_

Ginger sat up in her bed with a fright trembling with fear. She clutched the covers as she tried to control her breathing. Sweat beaded on her forehead. The movie star still shaking with fear leaped out of her bed and to the door. Ginger pushed it open and then stopped. No No. She wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to run to the Professor like a scared little girl. It was only a dream. Just a dream. It wasn't real. But it sure felt like it. It shook her to the core.

Calm down is what she needed to do. Don't the fear conquer her. She had to get back to sleep but right now she didn't feel like going back to bed just yet. Maybe going for a walk or something will help. The actress dressed in her pink wrap and bandeau top before leaving the hut quietly as not to disturb Mary Ann.

Ginger walked towards the beach and watched the ocean waves roaring. The moon light shining down. She sighed to herself. When were these nightmares going to end! When could she finally have peace! Ginger was fed up with waking up frightened. She didn't want to run to the Professor and curl up like a helpless little girl. She wasn't a little girl.. She was a strong woman. Of course at the moment she didn't feel like one. Ginger heard a noise and turned to see the Professor coming towards her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked of him.

"I was going to check in on you." He replied. "I then saw you leaving your hut and followed you here."

"You were going to check on me?" The movie star questioned.

"Yes I was. I couldn't help it. I was worried about you and well to be honest I was feeling bit lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Yes." He said putting his arms around her. "I was missing having you next me. I've grown accustomed to having your beautiful self beside me. That and I was worried you would have another nightmare. I take it you did."

"I did." She nodded enjoying the warmth of his arms. "I was going to run to you but..I don't know I just felt stupid. I'm sick of running to you like I'm some helpless little child."

"Ginger." He said stroking her hair. "It's okay. You are allowed to come to me if you are scared."

"I know that darling but I…I'm just fed up with this fear. I'm fed up with the nightmares. Why won't it all just go away!"

"My love they will." He assured her kissing the top of her head.

"When? When will that monster stop haunting me?"

"I can't tell you for certain. It will take time but I think that once you fully realize that he can no longer harm you and that you are safe…the nightmares will stop."

"I try." She said. "I try so hard. I tell myself he can't get me but…that damn fear lurks in. I hate this. I hate living like this. I know that I annoyed you with my clinging and…."

"Nonsense." He said to her. "You never annoyed me. Ginger I understand how terrified he made you. I'm just glad that you are now seeing that you are bigger than your fear."

"I'm trying." Ginger said. "Maybe one day…I can go back to living a normal life and not feeling like I have to look over my shoulder. And maybe stop running to you and depending on you so much."

"Ginger my love." The Professor said lifting her chin with his hand. "You can always depend on me. I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. "And you don't always have to have a nightmare to run to my hut at night." He added.

Ginger grinned. "Professor!" She said pretending to be scandalized. "Really!."

He kissed her once again before saying. "You can call me Roy."

"Okay. Roy." Ginger said brining her lips back to his. "I love you Roy."

Their kissing grew more intense and Ginger wrapped her arms around him tightly. The Professor drew her closer and his lips moved to her neck. Ginger closed her eyes and sighed softly. Roy let go and looked at the movie star. "Ginger…I…I don't want to push you. We don't have to do anything you are not ready for."

She gazed at him with longing. "I am ready. I want you." She replied without a doubt in her mind.

"Are you sure? Ginger you don't…"

She put her finger to his lips. "I want to. I want you loving me. I need to have you loving me. I need to feel loved. Please Roy.."

Not needing to be told anymore, the Professor gently picked her up and carried her back to his hut. She was set down on his bed and he leaned over her gently caressing her hair. Ginger watched as he took her hand in his and kissed her fingers and moved up her arm. He pushed her arm back and captured her mouth in a kiss before trailing more kisses down her elegant soft ivory neck. Ginger then circled her arms around him holding him as tight as possible before her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and undid them pushing the blue garment off. The two were then wrapped up in one another arms giving in to their long hidden desires for each other. For so long they held back their feelings. Well no more. They were out in full force and they soaked up every bit of it.

Ginger sighed happily as she then cuddled up close to him. This is what she needed. She needed to feel loved. She needed to feel tenderness.

"You okay Ginger" He asked caressing her arm.

"I'm wonderful." She purred. "Perfectly wonderful." A thought came to her mind. As much as she wished to stay there in her loves' arms she felt she couldn't. She had to leave. She had to go back to her hut and face this head on. Ginger reluctantly got out of the bed and picked up her clothes.

"Just where are you going?" asked a disappointed Professor.

"Back to my hut." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm going to face my nightmares." She said pulling her top on. "If I stay here it won't do me any good. I need to go back to my hut and sleep."

The Professor put on his clothes and walked over to her. "I understand. I don't like it but I understand. You are doing what you have to do."

"I do love you Roy." She said putting her hands on his shoulders. "And I enjoyed every minute of our lovemaking. I needed to feel loved. I can't explain it…I know that I must sound crazy and like I used you to make myself feel better.."

"Ginger dear I don't feel that way. I'm proud of you for wanting to face your nightmares. I love you. But know that if you ever wish to stay the entire night, I won't protest."

Ginger giggled. "I know." She kissed him again and left.

The movie star arrived back at the hut. Mary Ann was still asleep in her own bed.

Ginger put her nightgown back on and climbed into her bed pulling the covers up.

That Kincaid was not going to win. Not a chance. She would beat this. With everything she had she would beat this. The actress knew she was stronger than any stupid nightmare. It may not be easy but she was going to deal with it one way or another. Although as hard as Ginger tried, she was unable to stop another from returning. She woke again in a terrible fright. Trembling again like before. _It was just a nightmare._ Ginger told herself. _It wasn't real. Go back to sleep._ The actress tried to settle back into her bed but there was a shadow on the wall that looked to be in a the form of a man with a hat. She sat up and looked to see it was just the bamboo hat rack that Gilligan made for Mary Ann. The redhead sighed and tried to get back to sleep when she heard a noise. She got up and peeked out the window. She thought she saw something in the flower bushes. Whatever it was it wasn't going to get her! Ginger lost all the strength she thought she had and tore out of the hut and straight to the academic's. She ran inside climbing into his bed snuggling up close to him.

The Professor awoke the next morning startled to see Ginger sleeping beside him. He gently kissed her temple as she slowly opened her eyes. "Couldn't stay away could you?" He smiled at her.

"Of course not." She replied kissing him.

"Have another nightmare?" The Professor asked concerned.

Ginger sighed. "Yes I did. I tried to stay away…I really did. I thought I could but it was just too much. I know I'm just a big coward."

"It's alright." The Professor said assured her. "You can be here if you want and no Ginger you are not a coward. You are not super human. You are doing the best you can."

Ginger slowly got up from the bed. "I should get back to my hut and get ready for breakfast."

The Professor swung his legs over the bed and stood up walking over to the movie star. "Ginger I want you to know that it's okay for you to come to me if you are scared. I don't want you to think you can't. If you need me.."

Ginger smiled at him thinking he was the most wonderful man in the world. "I know Roy." She said kissing him again. "I love you." She walked out of the hut and back to the one she shared with Mary Ann and the Skipper noticed this.

Mary Ann was making her bed up when Ginger walked in. She looked at Ginger worriedly. "Did you have a nightmare again?"

Ginger nodded. "Yes. More than one."

"You with the Professor?" asked Mary Ann even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah. I know…I shouldn't have…"

Mary Ann set her pillow down. "Ginger, you don't need to apologize. I know that he helps you feel better. Just know that you can wake me up if you need to. You can lean on me too. You are like my sister. I love you."

Ginger smiled. "I love you too Mary Ann. You are like the little sister I never had."

Mary Ann hugged the movie star. "You are like the big sister I never had." The farm girl let go. "I'm going to get breakfast ready. I'll see you there."

Ginger nodded and began to freshen up. The Hollywood starlet joined the others at the breakfast table later and took her place next to the Professor. The others noticed Ginger seemed a little more subdued than the other day but she was still pleasant and did chime in a conversation every now and then.

The breakfast dishes were cleared and the Professor went to make repairs on the little car they drove around the island or peddled around the island. The Skipper went up to him with a not too pleased look on his face and address the science man. "Ginger was in your hut last night again wasn't she?" He asked getting straight to the point.

The Professor looked up. "I don't see how that is any of your concern Skipper."

"Professor, Ginger isn't going to get better if you keep allowing her to run to your hut like that. You have to put an end to it. Now."

The Professor tossed his tools down. "Skipper, Ginger has nightmares that terrify her. If she wants to come to my hut at night, I'm not going to stop her." He said defensively.

"Don't you think coddling her is only going to cause her to cling to you more. It's not helping her if you treat her like a child."

"Skipper." The Professor said getting angry. "I am not treating her like a child. The poor girl is scared that monster is coming back for her. I'm going to be there for her when she needs me. I told you before I'm not going to refuse her. I will not leave her frightened like she is. I will not do that to her. I would appreciate if you would just mind your own business.

With that he stormed off leaving the Skipper there. Ginger emerged from the jungle and walked to the sea captain and spoke. "I know you think I'm clinging to Roy again." She stated. "I can't help it. You don't know the kind of nightmares I have. I try not to let them scare me but they do. There is only so much I can take. Roy comforts me. I need his comfort. I know you all love me and care about me. I'm not denying that. But…Roy…he makes me feel better."

"I know that Ginger." The Skipper said gently. "I just hate seeing you like this. I want you to overcome it."

"I will." The redhead assured. "It's going to take time. I'm doing the best I can. I don't like feeling this way. I don't like be scared and having to look over my shoulder. You don't know that that man did to me."

"I know what he did. He raped you."

"No…I mean you don't _know what he did._ " Ginger explained. "He took away my dignity and my self confidence. He…He hit me and called me a harlot. Said I was nothing but cheap Hollywood trash. That's what he thought of me. As trash. Not a woman. Just a piece of trash that he believed he had the right to violate."

"Ginger." The Skipper said astonished. "I had no idea…"

"I know you didn't. But maybe you should think about that before you snap at Roy for being my strength. Because that's what he's been. My strength. I admit I have clung too much. I'm not try to. You have to know it's not easy."

"Ginger sweetheart, I know it's not easy. It just kills me to see you like this. I want you to be that beautiful fun loving woman you used to be.

"Skipper I'm still that woman. I promise you." She said gently placing her hand on his arm.

"I just want to see you smile again. It was so nice yesterday when you…I liked seeing you be you. Flirting with the Professor. Although I will admit, I do wish it was me."

Ginger smiled. "Sorry Skipper my heart is with one man only."

"I know." The sailor said. "The Professor is a lucky guy. And I think you are lucky to have someone who loves you as much as he does."

"Thank you Skipper." Ginger said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

She walked off and the Skipper watched as she left. He felt bad about snapping at the Professor. He supposed his jealously got the best of him. The captain himself had wished to catch Ginger's eye for a long time. When she immediately turned to the Professor, it irked him. He couldn't help it. The sea captain knew that this whole ordeal was rough on the movie star and her turning to the one person she always felt safe with, was natural.

Skipper walked out of the lagoon and found the Professor sitting on a rock overlooking a cliff with Ginger on his lap. Carefully, he walked up to the pair. The Professor turned his head and saw the captain there.

"Professor, I'm sorry about…I know that you are just trying to help Ginger. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." The Professor replied. "I know that it's not easy to see me with Ginger."

"What do you mean?"

"Skipper." The Professor said adjusting himself on the rock. "I know that you always…admired Ginger. But she belongs to me. I'm going to look after her and take care of her when she needs it."

"I know that Professor." He said not bothering to deny his affection for the redhead. "Believe me, I 'm not going to get into a competition with you, I would just lose."

"Damn straight." Ginger said resting her head against the Professor. "No one could ever compete with my Roy. Not even that stupid Cary Grant."

Skipper shook his head with a smile. "Even Cary Grant? Wow." He laughed before growing serious. "Ginger told me what happened to her. And..she is right. It is not easy to deal with. I know she is trying. I hate seeing her so…distraught and frightened. I want her to be happy and carefree like she was before all this happened. I am happy for you both. I wish you the best. I mean it."

"Thank you Skipper." The Professor said.

Skipper nodded and headed off.

Ginger looked up at the Professor. "You want me to go?"

"Why would I ever want that?" He asked putting his arms around her.

"Don't you have to get back to fixing that wooden car?"

"Let someone else do it." He said kissing her lips.

"I got it! I got it!" A voice rang out.

The pair were startled to see Gilligan with his butterfly net jumping around happily.

"I caught that blue butterfly! I caught that blue butterfly!" He noticed the couple on the rock. "Professor….Ginger! I caught the blue butterfly! Now I can give it to Mary Ann!"

Ginger laughed at the little sailorman. "That's wonderful."

"Oh boy! I can't wait to give this to her! Maybe she'll give me a kiss!"

He scurried away happy to have caught the elusive insect.

The Professor was amused. "You think our son will be like that?"

Ginger grinned at him. "Our son? Professor Hinkley….what goes on in that mind of yours?"

"You should know my love…you can read it." He said pulling her close.

"36-22-36" They both said at the same time.

 **Camp**

Gilligan went running up to Mary Ann who was carrying the laundry in from the line. He almost caused her to drop her basket. "Gilligan!" She said. "Watch it!"

"Sorry Mary Ann."

"What are you running about anyway?" She asked.

"I caught you that butterfly!' He said with a silly grin. He presented her with a glass jar that had holes punched in the top.

Mary Ann smiled as she took the jar. "It's that butterfly….Gilligan that's so sweet of you."

"You are welcome Mary Ann. I told you I would catch it for you."

"You are a sweet sweet sailorman." She said kissing his cheek.

Mary Ann walked into her hut and placed the jar on a shelf. She came back out for the laundry and picked up the basket. "Just for that." She said. "I'm going to bake you a very special pie tonight. Just for you."

"Coconut creme!' He asked hopefully.

Mary Ann shook her head. "I was thinking of something else…Maybe…a lemon pie…"

"Oh I love your lemon pies Mary Ann!" He said excitedly.

"You deserve it. And if you help me put this laundry away….I'll bake you two pies."

"Deal!' He said following her in the hut.

Mary Ann set the basket down and turned to Gilligan advancing towards him.

"Um…Mary Ann…I thought you wanted me to help you put the laundry away."

"That was just a ruse." She said seductively. "I just needed an excuse to get you in my hut…I want you Gilligan….I can't fight it anymore…You just…turn me on…that red shirt….Just drives me wild!"

"Mary Ann…I…" He squeaked.

The farm girl laughed and placed a kiss on lips. "I'm just kidding Gilligan. Come on help me with this."

Gilligan breathed a sigh of relief and helped Mary Ann fold the clothes.

 **Professor's Lab (Later that afternoon)**

"Am I doing this right?" Ginger asked wearing her specs and blue lab coat.

"You are doing fine Ginger." He assured.

"I never made my own shampoo before. I didn't know it could be done."

"It's not as hard as you think."

"Too bad." Ginger grinned at him.

The Professor got her double meaning and pulled at his collar. Despite what she had been through, she still managed to fluster him. She was an expert at it. "You want to get your dirty mind back on the shampoo." He said to her.

Ginger giggled as she added the papaya extract to the formula.

"Now just add a little of this.." He said handing her a beaker. Ginger poured the ingredient in. He instructed her to stir it carefully until it was a smooth texture.

"I bet you could make a fortune selling this if we ever got off this island." Ginger remarked. "It really makes your hair silky and smooth."

The Professor nuzzled up to her. "I can vouch for that." He whispered to her.  
Ginger turned her head and their lips met. She went back to her work and set the bowl aside.

"Does this look alright?"

"It's perfect. See…I told you…you can now make your own shampoo anytime you want."

Ginger pretended to pout. "Yes…but…now don't have an excuse to come to your hut…." She said pulling the buttons on his shirt.

"My dear Ginger you don't need an excuse." He said taking her hand in his.

Ginger circled her arms around him. "I know..but I like having one…I like making you do things for me."

The academic kissed her lips again and Ginger then pulled away. "I should go now." She said picking up the bowl.

"Wait.' He said taking her hand. "I haven't shown you how to make the conditioner yet…"

"We can do that tomorrow. It'll give me another…excuse."

"I told you." He said pulling her back close. "You don't need one." The two stood in a passionate embrace while the sun shined in.

 **States**

Jonathan Kincaid packed up his things. Soon he would be back to that island. It would take a few days to fly to California and then Hawaii but he felt it was worth the wait. He was a patient man. And he could patiently wait until he arrived back to the island to claim his prize. Ginger Grant.

The hunter debated if he should kill the Professor or not. A part of him wanted the science man to be helpless knowing he could do nothing to save his precious Ginger. Another part of him thought it would be better torment to slowly kill him and watching him fight to try to stay alive to save Ginger but knowing it was futile. Either way, he was going to have that movie star. This conquest was not going to escape him. No conquest ever did. Ginger would be no exception.


	5. Chapter 5

Another week had passed on the island and things were starting to calm down and return to a somewhat normal state. Ginger was starting to cling less to the Professor and her nightmares were starting to diminish. She still had them but they were less frequent than they used to be. It was a good sign. When she did wake-up from them, she wasn't as afraid as before. Mary Ann was able to calm her and let her know everything was okay. However one night, Ginger had a particularly bad nightmare that shook her to her very core. More vivid than the others. It was more terrifying and more real.

 _Ginger was with the Professor at the lagoon. They were to be having a picnic but the food did not appear to be as appetizing to them as each other. The Professor had her wrapped up in his arms kissing her lips with eagerness as if he wished to drink up all of her. The starlet returned his kiss with equal amount of fire. The suddenly a shot rang out. They both were startled and sat up. Standing there was the evil Kincaid pointing his rifle at the two. He said nothing as he then aimed at the academic hitting him right between the eyes and then shooting again hitting him in the chest three times before the man fell over dead. Ginger screamed and cried pleading that he would come back to her. She tried every attempt to revive him but it was all for nothing. He was gone. The movie star could not believe it. This could not be happening!_

 _Kincaid approached her with his usual smug arrogance. "That's one." He sneered._  
 _Ginger scrambled up and scampered away running as fast as she could to camp only to find that somehow someway that monster beat her. He held his rifle on the Skipper and bam. The sea captain went down. Next was Mr. Howell. Hit him right through the heart. Dead. He turned his attention to Mrs. Howell and she joined her husband. Gilligan had lunged for the gun only to be shot and killed for his heroic efforts. It was just her and Mary Ann. The farm girl and the starlet clung to one another and the hunter then put a bullet in the head of the sweet girl from Kansas. Ginger screamed and tried to run again but Kincaid stopped her. He grabbed her arm and he flung her down. The mad man stared down at her with a menacing look. "Now. Nothing and no one will stop me." He said. "Nothing!"_

 _Ginger screamed as he lunged on top of her and tried to fight him. Her clothes were torn and she scratched and scratched with all her might._

The actress woke up and let out a terrifying scream. Mary Ann was roused from her slumber and hurried over to aid her friend. "Ginger. It's okay. It's okay. You are okay. I'm here. It was just a dream. That's all. Nothing but a stupid dream."

"Roy!" Ginger exclaimed tears pouring down her face. "I want Roy! Please! Roy! Roy!"

Mary Ann tried to soothe her. "I'm here. It's me Mary Ann. You are okay Ginger. It's okay. You are okay."

"I want Roy!" The actress exclaimed with fear and anger. "I want Roy! Roy! Roy! Please Please Roy!"

Mary Ann knew she was not going to be able to calm the actress down this time. "Okay." She said. "Just stay right here. I'll go get him. I promise you I will be right back with the Professor."

The starlet nodded and clutched her blanket tightly still trembling with fear. Her eyes wide looking for whatever was going to strike at her.

Mary Ann ran out of the hut and found the Professor's. She went inside and over to where he was sleeping. "Professor." She said trying to wake him. "Professor!"

He awoke with a start to see the brunette standing there. "Mary Ann what you are doing here?"

"I'm sorry to wake you Professor but it's Ginger. She had a terrible nightmare. I can't seem to calm her down. She wants you."

Not needing to hear anymore, the academic leaped out of his bed and ran towards the girls' hut. He went inside to see Ginger still clutching her blanket in total fear. Her eyes seemed to relax a bit at the sight of him. "Roy." She said. "Roy darling.."

"I'm here my love." He said putting his arms around her. "I'm here. It's all right."

Ginger sobbed as he held her. Skipper appeared as he had heard the commotion.  
"What's going on? I heard Ginger screaming."

"Ginger had an awful nightmare." Mary Ann explained. "I tried to help her but…it must have been really frightening. I got the Professor."

The movie star was holding the academic as if he was a lifeline. "It was terrible." Ginger said through her tears. "Kincaid….he returned and he…he killed Roy…And then he killed Skipper and then Mr. Howell and Mrs. Howell. Then Gilligan. And then he shot Mary Ann….He was going to…" She could not go on. The starlet buried her face in the Professor's chest.

Skipper was livid. He wished he could find that bastard and shoot him full of holes! It was bad enough he raped this poor girl now he had to haunt her in her dreams! The sea captain was grateful that Ginger had the Professor to comfort her. He also knew that if given the opportunity that normally mild mannered academic would do a lot more than just shoot that monster full of holes. A part of the sailor wished he could see it. It would serve that no good scum right!

The Professor continued to caress his beloved actress in hopes she would relax a bit. "My love do you want to go back to my hut with me?" He asked.

Ginger shook her head. "No. You just stay with me. Please. Just stay the night with me."

The Skipper spoke. "Say there is an extra cot. I could bring that in and you could sleep by her Professor."

"Good idea Skip. Why don't you get that."

"Right away."

Mary Ann looked at her hutmate with worried expression. "You going to be okay Ginger? You need anything?"

"I have what I need." She replied holding her wonderful science man.

The brunette nodded and managed a small smile. The Skipper returned with the cot placing it next to Ginger's bunk. Roy climbed in the cot and held Ginger's hand in his until she fell asleep.

Mary Ann went back to her own bunk and hoped things would be quiet for the rest of the night. That Ginger would have some peace. For once she wished the movie star would have a restful night.

 **Morning**

Mr. Howell paced about his hut with a worried expression. He heard about Ginger's nightmare and he was concerned. There had to be someway to make the girl feel better and give her some shred of confidence in herself.

"Thurston darling whatever is the matter?" Mrs. Howell asked fixing a bow in her hair.

"Ginger." He replied. "I'm worried about her. There has to be something we can do for her."

"I know dear." She said adjusting the blue bow and then picking up her brush. "I don't know what we can do though."

"If there was only someway for her to know that she is not helpless. If she just had something…By George I got it!"

"What dear?"

"I know exactly what to do!" He went to the door and called out for the movie star.

Ginger was at the Howell hut a few minutes later and knocked on the door. Mr. Howell said for her to enter. "There you are my dear." He said with a smile.

"You wanted to see me?" The redhead asked feeling a little leery but telling herself that Mr. Howell meant no harm and would never do anything to hurt her. She had to remind herself that of the three other men. Ginger just could not help but have that uncertainty but she tried to fight it as much as she knew how. Just kept telling herself over and over that those men were her friends and they cared about her. Besides Mrs. Howell was there. That did help matters.

"Yes I my dear." The older man smiled as he dug through a trunk. "Just a minute…let me find it. Oh here it is. Yes this is perfect! Certainly this will help."

He turned and Ginger gasped in horror seeing a pistol in his hand. "What are you doing!" She exclaimed in terror and fearing the worst.

"Ginger.. listen." He began.

"No..No! I won't let you! You aren't going go…No!" The star said shaking with fright.

"Ginger you don't understand." Mr. Howell tried to explain.

"You aren't going to...No!" Ginger made a dash for the door.

Mrs. Howell stood up and ran to the redhead. "Ginger..it's okay. It's okay. I promise you. Thurston just wants to give you that pistol."

"What?" She asked confused and still scared.

"Yes my dear." He said. "I thought this would help make you feel more safe and secure."

"You did?" Ginger asked looking at the millionaire.

"Why of course." Mrs. Howell said. "You now have something you can use to defend yourself with. You can know that you are not helpless."

"Oh. Well that is very kind of you." The actress said taking a deep breath of relief.

"We care about you Ginger." Mr. Howell explained. "We want you to have confidence in yourself again."

"I see." She said taking the weapon. "You think this will help?"

Mrs. Howell nodded. "Of course it will. You now have the ability to fight back. That's what you need. To know you can fight back."

Ginger managed a smile. "I suppose you are right. I think this might help me. Thank you both so much. I appreciate you caring about me like this."

"We always will." Thurston said. "You are like a daughter to us you know. I'm terribly sorry to have given you a fright like that. I did not mean to."

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I'm still jumpy. I do appreciate this."

The actress thanked them again before heading back to her hut. She placed the pistol in her suitcase. It was sweet of those two to care about her like that. Want her to feel more safe. Perhaps this would help.

 **Communal Area**

"Professor I'm worried about Ginger." Mary Ann said. "That nightmare she had last night was just awful. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid not." He said placing his foot on the bench by the table. "All we can do is surround her with love and support. It is just going to take time for her to fully heal emotionally for this. She is trying her best."

Gilligan nodded. "I know she is." He said. "I just wish there was something more that could be done. She still has that frightened look around me and Skipper. And Mr. Howell."

The academic thought a minute. "Well perhaps maybe we can do something about that."

"What?" Mary Ann asked.

"I think it would be in Ginger's interest to spend time with the three other men. She can see for herself she can trust them and they mean her no harm. "

"Sounds like a good idea to me." The farm girl said. "Anything to help her."

Skipper nodded. "I agree. In fact I will start first. I'll take her fishing at the lagoon…"

The Professor shook his head. "No Skipper I think that she should start with Gilligan first."

"Me?" The sailor said.

"Yes you." The academic replied.

"Why Gilligan?" asked the sea captain.

"Because she is the least frightened of him. I think that if she starts with him she will have more confidence to wish to spend time with you and Mr. Howell."

The sailor thought about this. "I suppose that makes sense. She does seem a little better around him. Okay Gilligan. You go spend a day with Ginger."

"I don't have to do girly stuff do I?" He asked praying that Ginger wouldn't want to put make up on him and do his hair.

"No Gilligan." Skipper frowned folding his arms. "Why don't you take her butterfly hunting? That would be relaxing for her."

"Okay I'll do it." The first mate said. "Maybe she can help me catch that red butterfly."

Ginger arrived at the communal area and they all looked at her. "What?" She asked. "What's going on? Why are you all staring at me?"

"Ginger." The Professor said approaching her. "We were talking and we think it would be a good idea for you to spend time with the three other men."

"Huh?"

"It will help you get the confidence to know they care about you." The academic explained. "Help you feel less afraid around them. I thought you could start with Gilligan."

Ginger folded her arms across her chest. "You think I'm just some big baby don't you?"

"No I do not think that." The Professor assured her. "My love I am concerned about your well being. I want you to feel safe around everyone. Not just me."

She sighed. "Oh all right. I guess I can give it a try."

Gilligan jumped up. "Great. Come on Ginger. We are going butterfly hunting. You can help me catch that red one!"

The starlet followed the sailor and the Skipper watched them leave. "You think this will work Professor?"

"I hope so." He said. "I hate seeing her like that. Thinking she can't trust anyone but me. I think this will give her confidence a boost."

 **Jungle**

Ginger sat on a large rock as Gilligan held his butterfly net in search of the winged insect. The starlet was not much for hunting for the butterflies herself so instead she would point them out to the first mate when she saw one. She would laugh as he would swat at the butterfly only to miss. It was quite a spectacle. However that sailor was determined to get that red one for Mary Ann no matter what!

"Gilligan." She said as he was searching the air for the insect. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said still seeking out a butterfly.

"Do you love Mary Ann?"

The sailor paused and lowered his net. He turned to face the actress. "What?"

"Mary Ann. Do you love her?"

He turned a bit red. "I..I think she's pretty. And she's nice to me and bakes delicious pies."

"What else?"

"She's sweet." He said. "And I like spending time with her."

"Have you told her this?" Ginger questioned.

"No…not exactly."

"You should." The actress advised. "You should tell her how you feel. I know Mary Ann likes you very much. I think she may even love you."

"You do?" He asked hope filling his blue eyes.

"I do. Gilligan tell her how you feel. Don't hide it. I hid my feelings for Roy. I was too afraid to let him know. I thought that maybe he wouldn't…but I was silly for doing that. He loves me. And I know that Mary Ann probably loves you too. You need to tell her. Don't be shy. Just do it."

"Okay." He said. "I will. I promise. But you have to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"You promise that you will conquer your fear. Make those nightmares go away. Be that Ginger we all know and love. That one who flirts with the Professor and makes him all nervous."

The movie star smiled. "I'm trying." She said. "I really am. But Gilligan I am that same woman. I promise you that. I know that you all want me to get over this. It's not easy. I swear I'm doing the best I can."

Gilligan sat down next to her. "I know you are Ginger. I just wish this whole thing never happened. I wish we never ever encountered that Kincaid. You know Ginger..I had a bad dream the other night."

"You did?"

"I dreamed he was hunting me. No matter where I went he found me."

"How horrible!" Ginger said.

"But I didn't let it get to me. You know what I did?"

"No what?"

Gilligan grinned. "In my dream I found this rock and I lifted it up and there was a gun. I picked it up and shot it at Kincaid. He ran away in a fright and never came back. See Ginger that's all you need. Something to fight back with."

The redhead thought of the pistol that the Howells gave her. "I do have something." She said. "And I will beat this. You will see. I won't let this cripple me."

Gilligan nodded and this his eyes went wide. "Oh there's that butterfly!" He picked up his net chasing after it as Ginger laughed. She got up and followed him to the lagoon where he has seen the butterfly take off towards. He swatted his net trying to catch it but failed.

The starlet was about to tell him to give up and try again next time when she saw a sight. A horrific sight. One she never wished to see again. A helicopter. A greenish brown helicopter. Coming closer and closer. She screamed in terror. Gilligan dropped his net and then saw what had frightened his friend. He gulped at the chopper lowered itself to the water and skied onto land.

The pair both stood there froze in place as Jonathan Kincaid stepped down. He smiled his evil smile. "Well well." He said. "We meet again."

"Get out of here." Ginger said gripping Gilligan's arm. "Get out of here!"

"Now my dear movie star why would I do that when we have unfinished business to attend to." He laughed.

Gilligan glared at him. "You aren't going to hurt Ginger. I won't let you."

"I don't see how that's possible since I have the upper hand." He said holding his gun.

Ginger stared at him with anger. "Get off our island!" She shouted.

"Quiet!" Jonathan barked at them. "I give the orders around here not you."

"What do you want?" Gilligan asked.

"What do I want." Kincaid said. "What do I want."

"Yeah what do you want." Gilligan repeated.

"I'll tell you Gilligan. I want what's mine. Her." He replied as he gestured towards the redheaded actress.

"You can't have her!" Gilligan shouted. He then shoved Ginger towards the jungle "Run Ginger! Run! Run!"

The movie star sped off through the jungle as fast as she could. Gilligan wrestled with Jonathan for the gun. He was tossed aside and a shot was fired at him just barely missing. The sailor knew that was a warning as the hunter was a master marksman. He was not going to be intimated by him. No way. He stood up and bravely stared him down. "You leave us alone." He said fiercely. "You leave Ginger alone. Get off our island!"

"Fat chance." Kincaid replied aiming his gun and hitting the first mate in the shoulder causing him to fall to the sand.

He and Ramoo then left him there and hurried towards the jungle hoping to catch Ginger.

The movie star arrived back at camp and threw herself at the Professor. "Roy…Roy!" She said trying to catch her breath. "Please help! Help!"

The Professor held her tightly. He sighed. Gilligan did or said something and now she was upset again. "It's okay Ginger. I'm sure Gillgian…."

"No." She said shaking her head. "He's back! He's back! Don't let him get me! Please don't let him get me!"

"Who's back?" Skipper asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm back." A gruff voice said.

They turned and gasped. Kincaid. "What are you doing here?" Skipper said determined to face down this scum.

"I came back for what is mine. I want the movie star."

The Professor held her even tighter. "You can't have her."

"Oh I think I can." He said. "You think you can get in my way?" He said with his evil laugh. "One way or another I will have her."

"Oh no you won't!" Skipper said standing in front of the Professor and Ginger. No matter what he would be damned if he was going to let Kincaid take the Professor away from Ginger. No way he was going to allow him to harm the academic. "I won't let you."

"Oh really?" The hunter sneered. "I just shot your little buddy." He taunted. "He's bleeding down at the lagoon. I have a medical kit in my helicopter that can save him. So it's your choice. He dies or I get the redhead."

Mary Ann was boiling with rage. "You bastard!" She yelled. "You sick bastard!" The farm girl took off towards the lagoon.

"Stop her Ramoo!' Jonathan ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" Thurston said rushing towards the burly Asian man and tackling him.

Jonathan went to assist his friend and that's when Ginger took off towards the hut. The hunter saw this and was livid. He fired a shot towards the farm girl which almost grazed her leg. This did not stop her however a she kept on running and running towards the lagoon.

Jonathan got to his feet. "No matter." He said. "I'll deal with them. Right now. I'm going to take care of the rest of you." His eyes went to the Professor. "I think I'll start with you."

The Skipper quickly stood in front shielding the academic. "Don't even think it Kincaid. I'm not going to let you hurt the Professor."

"Fine." The hunter said hitting the Skipper in the leg. He roared in pain falling to the sand. The Professor bent down to help him when Kincaid pointed the rifle again. "I wouldn't bother." He said. "You aren't going to be much help to him dead."

The academic thought about what this monster had done to his sweet Ginger. The horror he inflicted upon her. The nightmares he caused her. Now he wanted to inflict more pain on her! The more he thought the more rage surged inside him before it burst forth. He ran toward the mad man and made a grab for the rifle. A shot was fired.

 **Lagoon**

Mary Ann had found that medical kit inside the helicopter and attended to Gilligan. Thankfully it was just a flesh wound. That stupid Kincaid was a big liar. Of course. Gilligan wasn't bleeding to death. He just wanted to play sick psychological games with them. That was part of his ammo. He liked to give false promises to his victims. Just like how he "promised" he sent for help for them when he did no such thing. He was evil and cruel. A demon of the devil! Or maybe the devil himself! Whatever she knew they had to do something to get rid of him once and for all.  
Mary Ann wrapped up the wound. "We have to hurry." She said. "That monster is still there. We have to help the others."

"I don't know how fast I can move." Gilligan said wincing.

"Here." She said putting Gilligan's good arm around her shoulder. "I'll help you. Come on."

The two moved as fast as they could. They made it back to camp and was stunned at the scene. It was something they never expected. There stood Ginger. With a gun. Pointed right at Kincaid's head. A shot had gone off hitting Ramoo killing him instantly.

The movie star was shaking with fury. She was going to end this all. All of it would end. Her nightmares were not going to get to her anymore. She kept the pistol on Kincaid. "Take your dead sidekick and get the hell off our island." She said with a stone cold expression.

Kincaid slowly released the Professor and tossed him aside as he stood up. He grinned at the starlet and then laughed. "Oh my dear. I'm not going anywhere."

"Get out! Get out of here!"

"You think you can stop me?" Jonathan said amused. "You can't. I always win."

"Not this time you bastard." She said. "Not this time." She was about to pull the trigger when the hunter fired his rifle hitting the movie star and she fell to the sand unconscious.

The Professor could bear no more. He got up and successfully wrestled the gun from the unsuspecting hunter. Kincaid was tossed to the ground and the Professor placed his foot on his chest pointing the rifle. Then the shot was fired. Jonathan was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

It was over. It was all over. He was dead. The evil murderous Jonathan Kincaid was dead. The Professor threw down the rifle and ran over to Ginger. "My love…you okay? Ginger…"

She slowly sat up. "Is he dead?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Roy nodded. "Yes. He's dead. Are you all right?" He checked her over for a sign of a bullet wound but saw none. Ginger then lifted her arm up and gasped. The bullet had been stopped by a cross charm that was on her bracelet. When she had her arm raised to fire the pistol and then Kincaid fired it must have….She looked up to the Heavens and said a silent Thank you.

The Professor lifted her up and carried her back to his hut to make sure she really was okay. Mary Ann ran back to the lagoon and grabbed the medical kit she had found earlier in the helicopter and attended to the Skipper. Luckily like Gilligan, his wound was not serious. She bandaged him up and Mr. Howell helped him back to camp along with Mrs. Howell.

Gilligan stood watching the scene thinking it was from a crazy dream. He could not believe what had happened.

"You okay?" Mary Ann asked of him.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's just….I can't believe it's finally over. Ginger can finally move on. Kincaid can't hurt her or anyone else again."

"I know." She said. "Justice was finally served."

It was later that the radio from the helicopter was retrieved. Skipper was able to contact the authorities and tell them what had occurred. They stated they would be out to the island as soon as possible to take everyone's statement.

Ginger was resting comfortably in the Professor's hut. She was still in quite a bit of shock. Her nightmare had come true. That mad hunter had come back for her. Just like she had feared.

The Professor was beside her and gently caressed her hair. "You all right?"

"My nightmare came true." She replied. "That evil monster came back for me. Just like in my dreams. He was never going to let me have any peace."

"Yes but he is gone now. He can't hurt you anymore. It's over. You can have that peace. No more nightmares."

"How did he die?" Ginger asked. "I blacked out after the bullet hit my bracelet. What happened?"

The Professor didn't wish to lie to her but he did not know how she would handle knowing what he had done. "He was shot." Was his answer.

"Oh." The starlet said. "Who shot him?"

"My love it doesn't matter. You had a trying day. Just try and get some rest."

"No." Ginger said sitting up. "Tell me what happened. I have the right to know. I need closure."

"Ginger he's dead. You have closure. He is not a threat to you anymore."

The movie star looked at him suspiciously. "What are hiding from me? Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"It does not matter." The academic said. "All that matters is that he can't harm you or anyone else. You can move on and put this whole ordeal behind you." He kissed her lips. "I love you."

The redhead returned his kiss and did not press him further. Whatever it was he sure did not want her to know. "Okay." She said. "If you say so."

"You just get some rest.' The academic said kissing her forehead.

Ginger nodded and settled in the bed closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The Professor left the hut and headed out to where the others were gathered. Mary Ann had made a sling for Gilligan's shoulder. The Skipper had his wounded leg elevated on a chair. The Howells were discussing what they were going to tell all their friends back home. Home. They were going to go home. All of them. Back to their lives.

Roy walked away from the area and to the jungle. He came to a clearing and sat down on a rather large rock. How could he go home? How could he face anyone knowing that he…but what choice did he have? That evil creature was going to kill Ginger. He tried to kill Gilligan and Skipper. He threatened to kill him. The Professor knew it was self defense. No question but it still didn't mean it wasn't any less unnerving. He had no idea he was even capable of such a thing. What came over him he did not know. He just saw a shot fired at his beloved Ginger and rage just took over. What would his sweet beautiful Ginger think of him? How was he going to tell her? He knew that he could not keep it a secret from her forever. He heard a sound and saw the Skipper hobbling out towards him. He was using Mr. Howell's cane to help him walk. "Professor." He said. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know." The scholar replied. "I never…I never in my life…I never killed anyone before."

The sea captain grimaced a bit before sitting on the rock next to the Professor. He let out a brief sigh of relief before speaking. "Listen to me. I know it's hard. Believe me I know. I've been in battles. It's just something that has to be done. Kill or be killed. You had no choice. I've seen my buddies shot and blown up. It's not pretty I know. All I wanted to do was take out every last one of those bastards who killed my friends. If anything I knew I was doing it for them. You did the right thing. It was the only thing you could do. You saved Ginger."

The academic shook his head. "No actually a higher being saved her. The bullet hit the cross charm on her bracelet."

Skipper smiled. "The old cross. Saves you everytime." He then grew serious again. "Professor I know this is not something that is in your nature but sooner or later we are faced with a tough situation. Had you not shot him, he most likely would have killed every last one of us."

"I know. I just…I don't know what Ginger is going to think of me."

"What Ginger will think of you?" The sea captain said. "Are you kidding? Ginger will probably smother you with a thousand kisses and call you the bravest man in the world for saving her life."

"You really think that?" The Professor asked. "You really think she will believe me to be brave?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Skipper asked. "You did save her life. You saved us all. That's pretty damn heroic to me." He then stood up. "Trust me Professor. Ginger is not going to think any less of you. Mark my words." The captain then picked up his cane and began to hobble back to camp.

Later that night the Professor watched as Ginger slept peacefully. Finally. She was having a restful night sleep. No nigtmares. He gently touched her cheek. The words the Skipper said to him rang in his head. That the movie star would think him brave. Heroic. She wouldn't think any less of him for killing that hunter.

Ginger began to stir and she opened her eyes smiling at her companion. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." He replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." The movie star replied. "How are Gilligan and Skipper?"

"They are doing fine. Both of them should be okay. The bullets did not hit any bones. They were lucky."

"As was I." Ginger said looking at her bracelet.

The Professor took a deep breath. "My love there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about what happened to Kincaid…Ginger I…I was the one who shot him."

Her eyes went wide as she looked over at him. "You were?"

"Yes. I saw him fire his gun at you and…I just couldn't stand it anymore. I was sick of him hurting you. I ran towards him and grabbed his gun away and…I fired it right into his head."

"Darling." Ginger said sitting up and wrapping him in her arms. "You…You did that?"

"I did." He affirmed.

She let go and smiled at him. "You did that for me?"

"I would do anything for you." The Professor stated. "I told you I would always protect you. I wasn't going to let that man hurt you anymore. I just hope you don't think less of me."

"Roy why would I think less of you?" Ginger questioned. "You were protecting me. You saved us from further harm." Her arms went back around him. "Darling you are so wonderful…I love you so much."

"You…You do? You still love me? Even though…"

"Oh for heavens sake darling." The movie star said to him. "You didn't shoot him in cold blooded murder. You were defending us. How could I not still love you?"

The Professor held her closer. "I will always do what I have to do to protect you my love. Always."

"I know." She said as she pulled back looking into his eyes. "I would for you too."

Their lips then met and they fell back on the bed forgetting everything except their love for one another.

 **Two Days Later**

The authorities did arrive and everyone gave their statement about what had happened. Ginger told them about how Kincaid had raped her. Gilligan told them what he had witnessed after he had woken up from that spiked juice and how he had yanked that monster off of Ginger.

"So then this Kincaid fellow returned to the island." The officer asked.

Ginger nodded. "Gilligan and I were in the lagoon and we saw the helicopter. It had landed and he, Mr. Kincaid, stepped out. He said he wanted me. Gilligan shoved me towards the jungle telling me to run. I heard a shot fired."

"Yeah." Gilligan said. "Mr. Kincaid shot me in the shoulder and then took off for Ginger."

Mary Ann spoke up. "Ginger arrived at our came screaming for help. That's when Kincaid then showed up. He told us that Gilligan was bleeding at the lagoon. I ran to go help him and Mr. Kincaid fired at me. The bullet just missed."

"I see." The officer said. "So you then retrieved Gilligan and returned to camp. And that's when all everyone went haywire. The sea captain was shot and then the Professor here grabbed for the gun and it fired killing Mr. Ramoo. Then Ms. Grant arrived back with her gun and she went to fire it but Kincaid had fired hitting her bracelet and she blacked out. Then that's when the Professor ran for the hunter grabbed his gun and shot him."

"That would be correct my good man." Mr. Howell stated.

"Okay well your stories seem pretty solid. The only problem is there are no other witnesses to back this up…I am afraid…"

"Wait." A voice said.

They all turned and saw it was King Kalawani. The one who had sought out the white goddess. The tribal king approached the group. "They speak the truth." He stated. "We be by with our canoe to visit island. These people are friends. And we see this evil man with loud machine aiming it at them."

The officer approached the king. "You saw all this?"

"Yes." He said firmly. "We go to help them. Like say. They are friends. They help to get white goddess."

"Continue."

"Well we see they in trouble. So we come to help but they no need help. They took care of evil demon. You have my word as a king. It all true."

The officer looked at the tribal king and knew that he was more than likely speaking the truth. If there was one thing he learned about the tribes of the islands, they were loyal and always spoke truths. If this king said he witnessed it all, he must have.

"Okay." The officer said. "I suppose there is no need for much further investigation. I think we can close this case. Mr. Kincaid was wanted for the murder of a lodge owner. He was thought to be illegally poaching on his land. The owner had complained but it couldn't be proven. Perhaps now with Mr. Kincaid gone, we can solve the mystery."

Gilligan thought of something and motioned to Mary Ann to help him to the helicopter. She followed him and he asked that she climb inside to see what Kincaid had brought along with him. Anything that would be of help to them. She opened a backpack and found a black leather bound book. The farm girl opened it up and saw it looked like it was some kind of journal. She climbed down and showed it to Gilligan. He opened it back up and read the contents. It detailed how the hunter did in fact kill that nosy good for nothing lodge owner as he put it. Further entries talked about how he was looking forward to hunting poor Gilligan. Planned to shot him down like a dog. Then there was one about Ginger. How he was so close to having her but those idiots prevented it. No matter he was going to come back for her.

Mary Ann and Gilligan hurried over to the officer and showed him the journal.  
He took it from them and read the entries. "Well I think we can officially close the book on this. I think this gives us all the information we need." He turned to his partner. "Radio the captain and tell him what we had found."

"Roger that." The other office said as he went off to their boat.

"Say." Skipper said. "Any chance now of us getting back to Hawaii?"

The officer spoke. "Well our boat is too small to carry the seven of you but I promise you we will send a bigger boat back for you. It may take a few days but rest assured we will get you back."

"Thank you." Skipper said. "Thank you!"

The officers picked up the two wrapped up bodies of the hunter and his sidekick. They wished the others a good day and sped off in their boat.

 **Three Days Later**

Skipper had taken the radio from the helicopter and was informed that a boat would be available to pick them up in five days. They had to wait to officially wrap up the case and tie up the loose ends but in five days they would be going home.

Ginger had been quiet for the past three days not saying a whole lot to anyone. She went about the daily chores with Mary Ann however she wasn't as lively as Mary Ann would hope her to be. The movie star had wanted to discuss what happened but the others would brush it off, telling her to forget it and she should be happy it's all over and that they were going home. This however irritated the starlet and she snapped at everyone telling them she was not a baby and she needed to talk about it but they just refused to do so she mostly kept to herself.

The Professor had been concerned about her and decided to bring her to the other side of the island away from everyone. Ginger sat staring out at the water thinking about all that had taken place. Roy sat next to her watching her wishing there was something more he could do for her. After a few minutes he moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "You okay?" He asked finally.

Ginger nodded. "I guess so. I just….I don't know how to feel. I mean I know it's over. I know he's gone. I know he can't come back…but…"

"But what?"

Ginger sighed. "What difference does it make? Everytime I _try_ to talk about it, everyone changes the subject. I _need_ to talk about it. I _have_ to talk about it."

"Ginger my love, I'm here. You can talk to me." He said gently.

The redhead smiled at him. "I love you." She said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

She then turned her head back to the water. "You know what really bothers me? It's the fact that I never got to confront him over what he did to me. I never got the chance to confront him about how he raped me. And now…I won't. It's not that I blame you darling I don't. I'm glad you shot him. I would have done it myself. I just wish I could have told him…I just wish I could have confronted him."

The Professor nodded. "I understand believe me I do. But I highly doubt you would have gotten the chance. Kincaid wasn't going to let you say anything."

"I know I know." Ginger said frustrated. "I know all that. I tell myself that everyday but…still…I can't...I just wish I could have.."

"I know you wish but you can't. The only thing you can do is know try to move on. You need to put it behind you now. It's over. You made it through. You survived. You found out you are not helpless. You are a strong woman and I love you."

The movie star sighed enjoying being alone with her beloved Professor. No one else. Just the two of them. I love you too." She said. Then something came to mind. "Roy. What are we going to do when we get back home?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean darling you have your life in Ohio. I have mine in Hollywood. What are we going to about that?"

"What do you want to do?" He asked of her.

"Well." She said. "I thought….maybe you would want to move out to Hollywood and live with me."

The Professor looked down at her. "You want me move to Hollywood and live with you?"

"I do. Very much. Would you?"

The man of science pondered this for awhile unsure of how to respond. It was true the thought of going back home and living in his empty house was not appealing to say the least. He would never get to see Ginger everyday like he did living on this island. Would miss seeing her beautiful self at breakfast in the morning and again at dinner. Miss finding some lame excuse to seek her out when in reality he just wanted to be near her. It was one thing for her to be in his hut here on the island, there were only seven of them and it didn't seem like such a big deal. Now it did seem like a big deal. There was only one way to solve this.

"Ginger I don't think I can move out to Hollywood and live with you."

She nodded. "I understand. It's too much to ask right now. We can just visit each other and call on the phone…"

"Let me finish. I can't move out and live with you without at least marrying you first."

Ginger sat straight up. "Marrying me?"

"Yes. Would you marry me?"

"I…you….I…." stammered Ginger. She had no idea what to say. This was the last thing she expected. She was at a loss for words.

"You don't have to answer right now." He said. "Take your time."

"Roy I do love you…I…I never thought of marriage before…This is…I…"

"I understand." He said kissing her. "You need time to think about it."

Ginger sat in silence. Marry the Professor. Be his wife. Mrs. Roy Hinkley. Professor and Mrs. Hinkley. Ginger Hinkley. Finally Ginger spoke. "Yes." She said. "I will marry you."

The Professor kissed her. "I love you."

"But." said Ginger. "I want to have the ceremony here. Just the seven of us. The Skipper can perform the service. When we get back, we can go to the court house and make it official."

"You sure?" asked the Professor. "You don't want a big glitzy Hollywood wedding?"

"No." The movie star said shaking her head. "Just the seven of us. Here on the island. That's all I want."

"My love I think that's a great idea." He said pulling her close.

Ginger lifted her eyes up at him. "We should um…practice though." She said with that familiar look in her green eyes.

The Professor gulped. "Practice?"

"Our wedding night….I think we should…practice…Make sure it's perfect…don't you agree?" She said moving closer to him.

"I uh…Well…" He stammered.

Ginger smiled as she brought her lips to his and wrapped her arms around him tightly. The two fell back on the sand getting lost in their passion.

 **Camp**

Mary Ann looked at Gilligan worried. He had been strangely quiet himself the past few days. He went about doing his usual work with the Skipper but she could see there was something missing in his eyes. She had tried to get him to go butterfly hunting which she knew as his favorite activity but his heart wasn't in it. Mary Ann suspected it was because of the Skipper being shot and how close to death he may have come. It really shook the sailor up. The sea captain was his best buddy. The one he told everything to and Mary Ann knew he told the Skipper his feelings for her.

Having come close to losing him in such a violent way effected Gilligan. Mary Ann understood more than she cared to admit. When Kincaid had shot Gilligan, her heart stopped. She had never been so terrified in her life. If his bullet had only been a little closer...she couldn't bear the thought. She loved Gilligan deeply and wanted their relationship to grow to more than just flirting and occasional kissing. However she wasn't sure now if that could happen. Their lives were changed. Still..they had to find a way to move on. Gently, Mary Ann placed her hand on the young sailor's good shoulder. He turned his head and offered her a small smile.

"Gilligan." Mary Ann said. "I know it was scary what happened to the Skipper. I would be devastated if anything happened to him too. He's a sweet dear man. Yes I don't like the way he would boss you around but…deep down you know he is a lump of sugar."

"I know that Mary Ann." said Gilligan. "He's the best. One of the best friends I ever had."

"And he's fine." Mary Ann said. "He's still with us. Nothing happened."

"Thanks the Professor." Gilligan replied. "He killed Kincaid."

Mary Ann nodded. "He did. And I'm glad."

"I wish I could be that brave." The first mate said sullenly.

"What are you talking about!' Mary Ann exclaimed. "Gilligan you protected Ginger at the lagoon. You got her out of there. You shoved toward the jungle and told her to run so Kincaid couldn't get her. I think that's pretty darn brave."

"I still should have never have drank that pineapple juice. None of this would have happened…"

"Stop it!" Mary Ann said forcefully. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. What happened to Ginger was _not_ your fault. _None_ of this is anyone's fault except for Kincaid. _He_ is the one to blame. I will not have you heap all this blame on your shoulders. I love you too much to let you do that. For crying out loud Ginger told you she doesn't blame you one bit. You have to stop this!"

Gilligan was startled. "You…love me?"

Mary Ann nodded. "Yes Gilligan. I love you. Very much."

"I…I love you too…Mary Ann…I love you."

Mary Ann leaned in and placed a loving kiss on his lips. He wrapped her his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

 **Two days later**

Mrs. Howell wept into a white lace handerkerchief as she watched the Skipper pronounce Ginger and the Professor man and wife and cried more when the Professor kissed his bride.

Mary Ann smiled as she stood as maid of honor wearing a lovely red dress. She held a bouquet of tropical flowers in her hand and took in the scene. Ginger was married. Married to the Professor. Well at least _something_ good came out of all this mess.

Mr. Howell congratulated the couple and Ginger then tossed her bouquet at Mary Ann with a wink. The farm girl blushed and smiled as she snuck a peak at Gilligan.

The castaways headed back to camp for the celebration.

"Dear Thurston wasn't it a lovely wedding?" Mrs. Howell asked of her husband.

"Simply wonderful my dear. You really outdid yourself." He said pleased.

Ginger's wedding dress was quite a feat but she managed to pull it together.

She went through the dresses Ginger did have and found the one she had made from material from the SS Minnow. Making a few adjustment with the help of Mary Ann, she transformed it into a beautiful dress with a light blue sash tied into lovely bow. Ginger looked radiant and for the first time in a long time, very happy. She was glowing as she danced with her new husband.

The others were glad to see her as her old self again. If there was one thing, Ginger loved, it was having the Professor all her herself.

Mary Ann giggled to herself at the few times, she had danced with the Professor only to have Ginger push her aside and declare she had him long enough it was _her_ turn now. She barely got one dance in at one party before Ginger cut in. Mary Ann never minded. She figured Ginger had a thing for him.

The farm girl went up to Gilligan. "Want to dance with me?"

"Sure I'd love to!" He beamed.

The young couple made their way out and joined the Professor and Ginger on the dance area.

Mrs. Howell watched with delight. "Thurston…dear…I may be able to plan another wedding soon!"

Mr. Howell shook his head. "Don't get ahead of yourself Lovey.

"But dear look how happy and in love they are." She gushed. "They make the perfect pair."

"My dear…why don't we dance." He said taking her hand and leading her out to distract her from the wedding he knew she was now planning in her head.

 **Later that night**

Ginger emerged from behind a screen in the Professor's hut wearing what he would describe as the sexiest most revealing attire he had ever seen in his life. He pulled at his collar feeling very hot all of a sudden.

Ginger sauntered over to him looking at him in her usual seductive manner.  
"Ready?" She asked purring in his ear.

"Um…" Was his only response.

Ginger giggled as she slowly unbutton his shirt sliding her hand inside touching his tone chest. She kissed his ear hotly and he could no longer resist the urge. The academic pulled her down on the bed kissing her lips and running his hands through her red hair.

Her garment was removed and forgotten along with his own clothes. Ginger wrapped herself around him never wishing to leave his loving arms. The intensity and pace picked up until they could no longer hold back.

Ginger sighed happily as she laid in his arms in a relaxed content state.

He gently kissed her temple stroking her hair with his fingers. "Happy my love?"

"Very." She said resting her head against him.

Ginger closed her eyes and for the first time in weeks , had a peaceful sleep filled with pleasant dreams of her new life that was to begin with her beloved Professor.

The End.


End file.
